Klaine Camping!
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go camping, could this trigger Klaine? Please read, review and enjoy! xxx Warning: Kurt and Blaine being ADORABLE!
1. Come with me?

Kurt and the rest of New Directions were performing 'Born this way' by lady gaga on the McKinley stage. They weren't performing to anyone. They were having a good time. They were having such a good time in fact that they didn't notice a certain Warbler with Black gelled hair and deep brown hazel eyes walk into down the steps and take a seat right in the corner of the rows of seating right at the back. It was dark there so there was no way that anyone would see him. The boy straightened his red and blue striped Warbler tie and smoothed out his blue blazer with red piping. He flicked an invisible piece of dust of his dark grey school trousers and got settled as he could in the folding chair and looked at the performance in front of him.

He glanced everyone's plain white t-shirts, which had something printed on his black capitals that they were born with on it. Brittany had 'I'm with stupid' written on hers but stupid was spelt wrong and there was an arrow pointing to her face. Rachel had one word written on hers which was 'Nose.' Tina had 'brown eyes' written on hers. But he couldn't keep his eyes of Kurt's for more then a minute. He was laughing and singing and dancing to the music in the tightest black skinny jeans that the boy had ever seen. Printed across his T-shirt was the words, 'Like's boys." The boy watched trying to make sense of his emotions and feelings which most were, get up on that bloody stage and kiss the hell out of the boy who was laughing as he watched Finn attempt to copy a dance move that Mike just preformed.

The boy groaned as Kurt stepped forward to the front of the stage and started grinding his hips to the music. How could anyone be that sexy? He bit his lip, 'Concentrate on something else,' the boy told himself forcing his eyes up to Kurt's hair which was neatly and perfectly styled not a single lock of hair out of it's place.

But this distraction didn't last long as Kurt started to sing a solo in his amazing voice and the boy couldn't help but stare at his rosy pink lips. The boy licked his lips with out realising he was doing it, god he was so hot.

How long had this been going on for? I mean Kurt had told him that he liked him…One…Two…Three, three months ago. Wow had it really been that long? He could remember it like it was yesterday…no like it was a few hours ago. He could still see the nervous blush on Kurt's cheeks and the way his eye's glazed over like he was trying not to cry. About two weeks ago Kurt had walked into Dalton wearing a tight t-shirt that revealed the muscles underneath that the boy has never noticed before, probably because he covered them up with designer jackets. He had walked in during an argument that the Warblers were having about song choices, he simply raised an eyebrow and walked into the centre of the room.

"Right, everyone first of all shut the hell up!" he boomed which made everyone look up at him. They were silent. "Thank you. Okay instead of having a screaming contest we are going to work this out properly. I am going to need a list of all the song choices and then you all are going to get **one **piece of paper. You then write down the one that you want and give it to me. I will then count up the votes and the one with the most will be the one that you sing."

God he loved the way he just took control. And to be perfectly honest he had never been more turned on in his entire life. He didn't even realise that the song and finished until he saw Kurt walk…no wiggle away back stage. Had he always walked like that? He swung his hips from side to side in the most taunting way possible.

The boy got to his feet and it was only then that he realised that he was slightly hard. He bit his lip and blushed even though there was none around. This was getting out of control he need to tell Kurt how he felt…but how did he feel? Was he…in love with him? Was it just physical? He knew that he had a crush on Kurt when they first met but he thought that he had gotten over it. Was this the same crush or was it new? Was it the same but stronger? How the hell was he supposed to tell Kurt how he felt if he didn't even know how he felt? All he knew is that he wanted more then just the friendship that they had at the moment.

Once he had calmed down he climbed up onto the stage and walked across it and went back stage determined to find Kurt. But before he got a chance he bumped into Rachel Berry, she was still wearing her t-shirt with 'nose' written on it but that didn't make her any less terrifying.

"Blaine **what **are you doing here?" He growled.

Blaine frowned, what had he done wrong? "I...I…I…." Blaine stuttered not sure what he was meant to stay.

"Are you spying on us? Trying to give your self a lead at…" Rachel said eye's alight. Luckily she was interrupted by Kurt.

"Blaine!" he called. Blaine cursed under his breath; his heart did a stupid little jump when called his name.

"Hey, Kurt I was looking for you," Blaine smiled once he had recovered.

"Really?" Kurt grinned, his face lit up and his eyes grew brighter, "Why?"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's eagerness, "Yeah, I need to talk to you."

Kurt's smiled turned to a worried frown, "Oh God, Blaine what's wrong?" he asked biting his lip.

"Nothing, to worry about," Blaine said smiling as Kurt went back to a more relaxed posture.

"You can't do that to me," Kurt said pouting his lip in a way that Blaine thought was so cute and hot at the same time.

"Do what? I didn't make you jump to a bad conclusion!" Blaine pointed out hitting Kurt lightly and playfully on the arm.

"Blaine, when is the last time that someone said, 'we need to talk' and it wasn't bad?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Now," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and enjoying the physical contact much more then he should, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked has he let Blaine lead him away through the crowd of people and props.

"Somewhere private," Blaine said stopping in front of dressing room three which was the only one with the door ajar. He pushed the door fully open before tugging Kurt in and then closing the door softly behind him.

"What's up?" Kurt asked as Blaine turned back to face him. Kurt was leaning casually against the dressing table. He was wearing one of blue designer jacket with the black belt and sliver buckles but Blaine could still see part of his 'like's boys' t-shirt poking out.

"Well...every year the Warblers go on a camping trip, do you want to come?" Blaine asked titling his head to the side; he had no idea how Kurt was going to react to this.

"Me? Camping?" Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Really Blaine!"

Blaine sighed, "Please Kurt!"

"No, beside's I am no longer a Warbler!" Kurt pointed out. The thought of sleeping on the floor in a dirty tent was no running water and no mirrors made him cringe.

"You're as good as! Kurt please, to stop me going insane from Wes and David?" Blaine said battering his eyelashes and giving Kurt the puppy-dog-eyes that he knew Kurt couldn't resist.

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed his stubbornness starting to slip with the sight of Blaine's warm brown hazel eyes.

"Please? I'll share a tent with you and it will be so fun I promise!" Blaine pleaded.

"Share a tent? Won't that be weird?" Kurt asked blushing at the thought of Blaine in his underwear.

"Why would it be weird?" Blaine asked but he knew dam well why, "You're my best friend."

"Really?" Kurt gasped looking up at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Of course Kurt, I thought you knew that!" Blaine said rolling his eyes. Kurt bounded across the room and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. Blaine was taken be surprise and it took him a few seconds to cooperate and hug Kurt back sighing into Kurt's chest.

"You're my best friend to…just don't tell Mercedes that I said that," Kurt said pulling away from the hug. Blaine felt strangely empty after Kurt pulled away from him.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease come, best buddy in the whole world?" Blaine begged pulling Kurt's arm.

Kurt took another look at the begging boy; would a weekend with Blaine really be so bad? "Fine! Fine, but you owe me big time."

Blaine was jumping up and down like a small child who was just told that he was going to Disney world. Kurt rolled his eyes, "What I put myself through for you," He muttered just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine laughed wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" he squealed. "God I could kiss you!" and it was at that moment that Blaine realised he was head over heels in love with Kurt.

Kurt froze at the words but quickly recovered, "Come on. People will be wondering were we are!" he asked ignoring his blushing cheeks.

"Well…I'm an a dressing room, with my gay best friend, with the door closed, and people already joke about us being a couple…" Blaine said raising an eyebrow and hating how much he wanted his fanatsay to be true.

"Come on, quick lets go!" Kurt panicked practically running out and almost into the door.

Blaine chuckled and then sighed he was going to tell Kurt he loved him when they went camping together. He had never felt so terrified and exited at he same time. He sighed once again and ran through the door to catch up with Kurt.

**AN: thanks for reading! I'll put up a new chapter soon so add to you're subscriptions to find out when! Please review it brightens my day when I read what you think!**

**Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…or Darren Criss or Chris Colfer unfortunately.**


	2. You're Beautiful

Blaine sighed, as he stopped outside Kurt's house. He undid his seat belt and got out of his car before proceeding to walk up the steps that lead to Kurt's front door. He straightened his tight black jeans; two could play at that game, and his snugly fitting deep purple sweater, he nervously patted his hair and took a deep breath. This was it. He knocked on Kurt's blue door; the paint was peeling at the bottom and there was a dirty mark that looked like it had been made by a shoe. He waiting for quiet a while and he frowned, he knocked again a little louder this time. The door finally opened to see Kurt and Blaine could hear music from upstairs but he barley noticed because Kurt freaking Hummel was standing in front of him completely naked apart from a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair and body were dripping wet, he watched the small beads of water trickle down over Kurt's muscular body and struggled not he groan and push Kurt up against the wall and kiss him senseless. His hair was completely free of all products and was falling down past his face looking more deep red then Blaine had ever seen and he loved it. It took all is will power not to run his fingers through it.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked desperately trying to cover him self up and Blaine just want to yell at him not too but he just smiled sweetly.

"Hey. Sorry…I'd thought you'd be ready be now," Blaine said trying desperately not so stare at Kurt's body, "You're usually early for everything."

"Yeah, my alarm clock broke today of all days so I'm running late," Kurt explained still trying desperately to cover himself, "C…Come in."

"Thanks," Blaine nodded walking past the flustered Kurt into his living room and sat down in the chair which he always did.

"Why do you always sit there?" Kurt noticed following Blaine but still standing by the door.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know." He looked up at Kurt and then thinking better of it looked at the floor, concreting on the cream carpet.

"I'm going to go and…." Kurt said blushing brilliantly.

"Put on some clothes?" Blaine suggested trying to act at ease, "I'm certainly not complaining but if were going camping that might be a good idea." Kurt blushed even deeper and almost ran out of the room. Blaine waited until he heard Kurt run up the stairs and close his bedroom door before he sighed and lay back against his armchair He'd been in Kurt's bedroom lots of times before, and even lay on his bed. But now whenever he thought of that it turned to something dirty. He rolled his eyes to himself, this was so unlike him. Kurt had such an effect on his it was unbelievable. Thank god he hadn't got hard right in front of Kurt then, especially in these tight jeans it would be hard to hide. Then he would have some explaining to do.

Blaine got to his feet and walked up to the stone fire place and glanced at the pictures on there. There was one of Kurt, Finn (Kurt's step brother) and Burt (Kurt's farther) together which Blaine guessed Carol (Kurt's step mum) must have took. Burt was grinning widely and Finn looked like he was laughing at something, Kurt was sat on the edge of the sofa with a smile on his face but his eyes were sad.

Blaine frowned and moved on to look at the next photo; this one was of just Finn and Kurt. It was at Burt and Carols wedding and Kurt was wearing the cutest little suit that Blaine had ever seen, or maybe it was the fact that Kurt was wearing it. Finn had his arm around Kurt and they were both smiling at something.

Blaine looked at the next photo and blinked at it a few times, in the frame was the most beautiful women that Blaine had ever seen, she had the same amazing porcelain skin as Kurt and the same beautiful burgundy hair colour, she had Kurt's eyes…well Kurt had her's they were exactly the same colour and shape….not that he had been gazing into them at all. She was so thin and even though she was sitting down on a huge porch swing you could tell she was so graceful. She had bright pink full lips just like Kurt's that were pulling into a loving smile. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat as he realised this must be Kurt's mother and how alike they were. He felt tears rise to his eyes but he blinked them back and forced himself to look at the next photo. It was of Kurt's mother once again but this was obviously some time later as she was heavily pregnant and she was sitting with a younger Burt on a black sofa. Burt had his hand on the women's stomach and the women looked so happy as she stared down at her bump.

Blaine looked at the next to see a very cheeky looking baby with amazingly blue-green eyes that could only be Kurt's. He grinned at Kurt wearing a huge blue baby grow starting up at the camera from a cot with a slightly surprise look on his face. He had a small amount of droll on his chin. Blaine's heart swelled with love.

He looked at the next picture on the fire place; it was taken outside in a sunny park. It was of Burt, Kurt's mother and Kurt who must have been about two or three. The three were sitting on a classic red and white checked picnic blanket. Burt and Kurt's mother were sitting close to each other, holding hands and Kurt's mother had rested her head lightly on Burt's shoulder. They were both looking at there son with such love that Blaine found it hard to believe that Kurt sometimes felt that Burt liked Finn more then himself. Kurt was holding standing at the edge of the matt with a football in his hands. He was wearing jeans and a plain green t-shirt. His knees and face were mud stained and Blaine guessed that he had been playing football. Blaine raised an eyebrow, Kurt would kill if he was forced to play foot ball now and Blaine didn't want to think about what he would do if he got an outfit muddy.

Blaine looked at the very last picture on the fire place, it was Kurt his mum and Burt all sitting on the same black sofa. Kurt was smiling, his face bright and alive and so was Burt's and his mother's. Blaine looked from the picture taken with his mother and the picture taken with Finn and burst into tears without any warning. The difference between the two Kurt's was almost too much to bear. Kurt was so happy; his life was perfect with his mother. And then the one with Finn his eyes were dull and his smile was forced, he tried to look happy and cheerful for everyone but it was when Blaine compared these to pictures he realised how lost and how upset Kurt was. How much he was struggling without his mother's guidance, and he was so determined to get Kurt to smile like he was in the picture with his mother.

Blaine heard movement upstairs and quickly wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve and sniffed, he looked back at the beautiful women who was Kurt's mother and sighed, how much he wished he had the chance to meet her. To tell just how amazing and brilliant and beautiful her son was.

He walked closer to the frame and whispered, "I will take so much good care of you're son and I swear, that I will not rest until he is as happy as before…with you," he blinked back tears and glanced one last time of the picture of Kurt, Burt and his mother just as Kurt walked in.

Blaine however didn't notice, Kurt walked up behind Blaine silently and whispered softly, "That was taken two weeks before we found out she had…" he paused and took a deep breath, "cancer."

Blaine nodded sadly not saying a word he just turned around and wrapped his arms around Kurt hugging him tightly, they stood like that for a while before he whispered, "She is so beautiful Kurt, and you look just like her."

That sent Kurt over the edge and he started to sob into Blaine's shoulder, he was shaking and his voice trembled as he said, "I'm…sorry…Blaine."

Blaine sighed pulling Kurt closer and whispered into his ear, "For what honey?" Did he just call Kurt honey?

"For making a huge fall out myself in front of you," Kurt said finally managing to control his tears.

"Don't be Kurt, I understand you know," Blaine said gently brushing his lips against Kurt's forehead and when Kurt didn't pull away he couldn't help himself when he kissed Kurt on the cheek before pulling away.

Kurt sniffed and wiped away tears, "I look horrible again now," He moaned.

Blaine shook his head, Kurt could never look horrible "You're beautiful," he told Kurt smiling softly.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a small amount of blush speckled across his cheeks with a smile, "I'll get my stuff."

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt into the hallway and watched him run up the stairs, god he was so graceful!

He came back down carrying a rucksack on his back and a smile on is face, "Come on, the Warblers will be wondering where we are." He stated skipping down the stairs and about the door to Blaine's car…

**A/N:**

**First of all thank you to **_**kneeshightwinkletoes**_** for my first review on this story it means so much to me!**

**Thank you to everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll post the next chapter soon! **

**Unfortunately I do not own Glee, or Darren Criss :'( or Chris Colfer :'(**

**Kat- x**


	3. Dreaming of you

The silence between the two boys in the car was comfortable even after the intimate moment they just shared with each other. It was a day and night drive to the filed which the Warbler's always camped in so they took two cars, Blaine's five seater and James's seven seater and people took it in turns driving throughout the day and night. When Blaine got into the car after putting Kurt's bag in the boot he put the radio on quietly and drove his way to Wes's house were him, David and Luke would be waiting. Kurt's hand was resting on his leg and he was glancing out the window, Blaine could tell that he was contracting on something. Blaine took a deep breath and put his hand on top of Kurt's, Kurt looked down at there hands and then up at Blaine he smiled softly when he saw that Blaine was looking at him slightly nervously.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm fine," Kurt nodded, "Just that…well…never mind," Kurt blushed.

Blaine laughed, "Kurt come on you have to tell me now."

"No, I don't," Kurt said blushing deeper. Blaine took his hand of off Kurt's only to intertwine his fingers with Kurt's.

"Please?" Blaine said squeezing Kurt hand.

"Just that…I…" Kurt sighed closing his eyes. He opened them again, "That I've never felt as close to anyone then I do to you."

Blaine felt his insides light up as the words hit him, he breathed out sharply with a massive grin on his face, "Kurt, I feel exactly the same way."

Both boys blushed and Kurt went back to looking out the window lost in his own thought's while Blaine contracted more strongly on the road then he needed too they were still holding hands. They stayed that way until they stopped outside Wes's house, Blaine sighed and Kurt looked up at him with a confused all on his face, "Say goodbye to peace and quiet." Blaine said rolling his eyes. Kurt laughed and raising an eyebrow when Wes, David and Luke came running out of the house with bags on there backs screaming "CAMP! WHOOOOOOOOO!"

"Blaine what have you got me in too?" Kurt groaned covering his ears with his hands.

Blaine laughed, "Think you're self lucky. I had to go through this all by myself before I met the amazingness that is you."

"Blaine, I hate you for this," Kurt sighed at the boys put there bags in the boot. Blaine gulped looking worried, Kurt looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Blaine, I'm kidding."

"I know, I mean, I know you love me!" Blaine said laughing.

"Of course I love you Blaine, you're an annoying, gel haired idiot, I mean what's not to love?" Kurt laughed as the boy's got into the back of the car.

"Hey Guys!" Wes said as he clipped on his seat belt and looked up.

"Hey," Kurt replied.

"So…you ever been camping before Kurt?" David asked.

Blaine, Wes and Luke laughed that the thought of Kurt camping in the middle of a mucky filed.

"Yeah loads of times," Kurt said, the boy's stopped laughing abruptly to look at Kurt.

"Really?" Wes asked doubtful.

"Yeah, I haven't been in…three years though." Kurt sighed trying to act like he didn't realise the boy's shocked faces.

"Kurt Hummel camping?" David asked as though he couldn't believe his own ears.

Kurt just laughed, "I know, I know what you think but I'm serious."

Blaine drove for about another two hours before they stopped at a garage, all of the five boys got out and waited for James and the rest to catch up they all brought a sandwich from the garage and lent against the car to eat them.

"So who's driving next?" Blaine asked as he took a huge mouthful of his cheese salad sandwich.

"Pig," Kurt muttered under his breath picking tomato out of his chicken salad.

"Fussy," Blaine muttered back. Both boys fought a smile.

"I will, but I want David in the front with me. No offence Kurt but I think that Dave has more chance of keeping me awake," Wes said.

Kurt nodded, "fair enough," he shrugged.

All of the boy's agreed to this so Kurt, Blaine and Luke would be in the back and Wes and David in the front. When James and the lot in his car finally came to the garage and ate something everyone was back in the car. Blaine and Luke where sitting by the window with Kurt sat in between them, the radio was still on quietly and as the sun got lower in the sky Blaine watched as Kurt became quieter and his yawns got more frequent. When it was dark and the moon was getting higher in the sky, Kurt gradually shifted until his head was rested on Blaine shoulder.

Blaine smiled at the boy on his shoulder and resisted the urge to rest his head on top of Kurt's, in the end he gave up, he snuggled into Kurt's thick glossy locks and sighed. He ignored the look he got from the rest of the boys and wrapped his arms around Kurt to pull him closer and then left his arms around his waist. Blaine was worried he'd pushed Kurt too far but he just shifted slightly to a more comfortable position.

Blaine stayed silent listening to Kurt's breathe slowly even out, it got deeper and calmer until Blaine was completely sure that Kurt was asleep before he relaxed feeling a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that he's never felt before. He turned his attention to the other boys' whispered conversation. They stopped when they realised Blaine had finally taken his eyes of Kurt and grinned at him.

"What?" Blaine asked warily not liking the look on there faces.

"You are **so **in love with him it is hard to watch," Wes chuckled turning left.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "If only it was that obvious to Kurt," he sighed looking down at the beautiful sleeping boy in his arms.

"It really took you this long to work out that you guys are so perfect for each other?" David asked raising an eyebrow in a prefect arch.

"Yeah, I mean me and Dave have been trying so hard to get you to together…" Wes started.

"What?" Blaine interrupted with a hiss.

"Just leave it Blaine. At least you finally came to you're senses," Luke said rolling his blue eyes and running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Well…fine," Blaine deciding that dropping the argument at the moment was the wisest decision.

"By the way, he's head over heels for you too; even after you killed him by sinning to Jeremiah." Wes said taking a drink of red bull which was probably the only reason he was this awake at the moment.

Blaine winced at the thought of what that must have done to Kurt; he ran his fingers through Kurt's soft hair gently.

"Who's going to take me over?" Wes asked, "My shifts up."

"Pull in at that lay-by and I'll swap with you," David said unbuckling his seat belt.

Blaine tried to keep Kurt warm as the car door was opened at all the hot air rushed out, but it was quickly shut and once David was buckled in and ready he turned on the heating before pulling out of the lay-by and continued on the trip.

"So Blaine, when are you going to confess you're feelings to Kurt?" Luke asked as he rested his head against the cold window.

"That's….sort of why I invited him," Blaine blushed.

"I was going to ask you how you managed to make him come," Wes remember pulling a blanket closer up around him.

"Told him it was to keep me sane during a whole weekend of you two," Blaine laughed quietly.

"Hey!" Wes protested sitting up a little straighter in his seat.

"Blaine," Kurt muttered in his sleep before letting out a sigh.

"He's dreaming about you," Luke smiled softly.

"Yeah and I bet he's dreaming dirty thoughts," Wes laughed completely ruining the moment.

Blaine just shook his head and looked at Kurt, he blushed at the thought that Kurt was dreaming about him. Blaine felt his eyes droop as he rested his head back on top of Kurt's softly, he closed his eyes and feel asleep listening to Kurt's soft breaths and dreamt of Kurt and him laughing and it was the best dream he had ever had…

**A/N:**

_**Maize Babes**_** thank you for my second review on this story and I'm glad you liked it!**

_**1st Writer **_**Thank you for the third!**

_**NathansBird **_**Thank you for this review and all the others!**

_**Violethillbeautiful **_**Thank you for my fifth review! I'm glad you thought it was cute!**

_**VemArJag **_**Thank you for my sixth review on this story! Here's you're next chapter!**

**And thank you to everyone for reading!**

**I still don't own Darren Criss or Chris Colfer or Glee :'( **


	4. It'll be fun

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled on the verge of waking up. His eyes fluttered open and then shut again at the bright light. Once his eyes had adjusted he found himself looking up at Blaine who had a soft and warm smile on his face. His hair was starting to come out of its gel hold and his eyes, although slightly tired were still bright and as beautiful as ever. Kurt then realised that he was leaning on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine had his arms around him.

"Good Moring," Blaine whispered, he brushed a lock of hair out of Kurt's eyes without really thinking about it still wearing the same warm smile.

"Hi," Kurt said blushing slightly; his voice was still thick with sleep. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, "Where are we?"

"Were almost there," Blaine told him handing him a bottle of water that he'd brought at the rest stop.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled take a sip and running his finger through his hair, "I must look terrible."

"I told you, you're beautiful," Blaine whispered shaking his head.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure this is water not vodka?"

Blaine laughed quietly, "I'm sure."

Kurt looked to see that Luke was driving now and he felt a bit guilty that he hadn't, he would drive two shifts on the way back to make up for it he decide. Wes was asleep next to Kurt snoring slightly and David with in the front talking to Luke as he drove.

"Luke, can you go any faster? I'm freaking starving!" David complained holding his stomach dramatically.

"Wes when are you not hungry?" Kurt asked rolling his tired eyes.

David looked up at he sound of Kurt's voice, "Ah, sleeping beauties finally awake."

"Yeah, But David please just save some food for everyone else," Kurt said ignoring the comment that made his cheeks feel slightly warm.

Wes stirred in his sleep, "Did someone say food?" he asked as he blinked himself awake.

Kurt laughed, "I'm trying to convince Dave to save some food for everyone else once we get there."

"Oh, well…you'd better convince me too!" Wes said sitting up and taking the water that Kurt offered him.

"And me," Blaine grinned, Kurt jumped at how close his voice was and turned around to see that he was whispering it in his ear but his actions meant that there faces…and lips were just inches apart. Nether of them moved, they were looking into each others eyes. Kurt gulped and breathed out sharply breaking both of the boys trance, they blinked at each other blushing and turned to see the other two boys grinning at him with Luke still concentrating on the road.

"So, how long until we get there?" Blaine asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. Kurt was still blushing and he scooted away from Blaine in embarrassment leaving Blaine feeling empty.

"In about half an hour," Luke said oblivious to the tension in the back seats.

"C…cool," Blaine nodded looking out the window trying to ignore the feeling of awkwardness.

The car drive was almost silent apart from Wes trying to start up a conversation a few times. Kurt remained silent looking at the floor of the car and you could feel the relief radiate off of him when they finally arrived.

"Were here!" Luke said pulling up into a field, "My Dad knows the farmer here so he lets us have it for free."

"Cool," Kurt said finally looking up from the floor too the window to take in the view, Blaine gave him a smile which Kurt returned. Blaine sighed in relief that he hadn't really mucked things up between them.

Kurt looked past Blaine smile and out onto a pretty flat filed with grass and a huge old looking oak tree right in the middle, he agreed that this was a really good place to camp. Luke parked just by the tree and unclipped his seat belt and the rest of the boys did the same, David got out first groaning in relief as he stretched himself out after being in the car for hours and hours Luke followed his lead but Blaine turned around and offered his hand to Kurt who took it blushing.

"Always a gentlemen," Luke smirked.

"Yep," Blaine grinned squeezing Kurt's hand gently.

"Thanks," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand back with a smile as Blaine helped him from the car.

"You're welcome," Blaine said biting his lip as he watched Kurt stretch his agile boy groaning when his joints clicked.

"So, Kurt any good at putting up tents?" Wes asked pulling out six bags which had two man tents inside.

"Boy," Kurt said taking one from Wes with a confidante smile on his face, "Be prepared to be amazed."

Blaine smiled as Kurt got to work, pulling the tent out of quickly putting up the frame before banging in the tent peg and in less then an hour all six tents were up and perfectly spaced around the oak tree.

"Wow Kurt you weren't kidding!" Wes said raising an eyebrow.

"Next, the fire," Kurt said stretching and throwing the mallet that he had used to bang in the pegs at the base of the tree, "Collect as much twigs as stones as you can…and make sure that there dry."

"Okay boss," Wes said picking up a nearby stone and testing the weight in his hands.

At about one O'clock the boys had collected enough for Kurt to show them how to make a fire without a lighter. He arranged the stones in a circle and then filled it was the sticks before rubbing a rock and stick together until he made enough friction to create a spark and he soon had a roaring fire.

"Kurt, okay you're coming every year! Where did you learn all this stuff?" Blaine asked warming his hands by the fire.

Kurt shrugged with a smile, "I just picked it up here and there."

"Will you come next year?" David asked.

"Oh I think so, When are the rest of the group getting here?" Kurt asked.

"Soon, shall we start cooking?" Wes asked pulled a huge bag full of food out of the back of the car. He pulled out a jumbo size pack of baked beans and three packs of huge sausages as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I think yes," David laughed as he pulled out a frying pan and a pot. He put a small amount of oil in the pan before adding the sausages and then using the camping rack that they'd bought and put it over the fire.

By the time the other boys arrived the food was just about done and they all sat around the fire, Kurt next to Blaine of course and talked as they ate.

"Kurt, how did you mange to do all of this so quickly?" James asked looking around at the tents behind them.

Kurt just shrugged with a smile playing around his lips, "I was nothing."

"Nothing my ass. Seriously man you're amazing!" Harry said pointing a fork with a sausage on the end at Kurt. Kurt blushed at the praise.

"So guys, what we doing tomorrow?" Freddy asked But Blaine and Kurt weren't paying attention. Blaine was watching as Kurt tucked his knees into his chest and rested his head on them sleepily.

"You tired?" Blaine asked, "It's only one!"

"No, I'm just…I don't know. Am I still sharing a tent with you?" Kurt asked raising his head.

"Of course…if you want to that is. I'm not going to force you." Blaine said chuckling nervously.

Kurt nodded "It'll be fun."

**A/N: **_**Vikki-Toria-94**_** thank you for the review!**


	5. I Think I Love You

"Guys, It's late and I'm gonna hit the hay," Jack said getting to his feet and throwing the stick he used to toast his marshmallows in the fire. He yawned causing everyone else to yawn in a 'Mexican wave' like pattern.

"Me too," Zac sighed getting to his feet and following Jack into the tent.

The boys dispersed in twos and threes back to there tent's until it was only Kurt, Blaine, Kieran and Max. Kieran and Max were sitting on the other side of the fire that Kurt had made from the other two boys, all the marshmallows had been used and all the food been eaten and the night reviled a clear sky dotted with twinkling stars and the moon was full, casting a moonlit glow through the leaves of the big oak tree. It was beautiful.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Blaine had been shuffling closer throughout the night and now they were right next to each other.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine who had a nervous smile on his face.

"I…." Blaine started; this was the prefect time to say it. It was beautiful, romantic and quiet. Man he was sweating! Now it seemed a lot less romantic, was it really the best time, "We…I was…I feel…" Blaine sighed biting his lip, he could see Max and Kieran looking at him with raised eyebrows, Mike gave him the thumbs up and nodded but he couldn't do it. What if he said no? What if he liked someone else? Blaine winced at the thought.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked frowning slightly; He put his hand on Blaine's.

"Just…just tired," Blaine said yawing for effect.

Kurt still looked worried, "Come on let's go to bed." He said getting to his feet and holding his hand out to Blaine who took it and got to his feet following as Kurt lead him into the tent right that the far end.

Blaine found that Kurt had already put both of there belongings in the tent and two sleeping bags. Blaine smiled at Kurt's organisational skills, it was pretty dark in the tent, just light enough to make out each other but Kurt pulled out a battery powered lamp and two very comfy looking pillows; He through one of the pillows at Blaine before turning on the lamp. He pulled his t-shirt over his head with his back to Blaine but Blaine could still see the muscles. He shook his head forcing himself to get ready for bed as well.

Once boys were ready and in there sleeping bags Kurt turned of the light.

"Good Night," Kurt yawned.

"Night Kurt," Blaine whispered. He watched as his chest rose and fell in the dark, he looked at his beautiful face, his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. Peaceful and perfect, he had to find a way to tell him how he loved him. I beautiful way, something that they could both relate two.

Then it hit him, song!

He was sure that Kurt was in a deep sleep so he took a note book and pen out of his bag and brought the lamp next to him and put it on dim. He began to scribble the names of possible contenders to sing to Kurt when it hit him and he became to scribble down the lyrics:

**I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream**

**Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps**

**Knocking at my brain**

**Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head**

**And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread****  
><strong>

**I think I love you****(I think I love you)****  
><strong>

**This morning, I woke up with this feeling**

**I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself**

**I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it**

**And didn't I go and shout it when you walked into my room****  
><strong>

**I think I love you****(I think I love you)****  
><strong>

**I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?**

**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for**

**I think I love you isn't that what life is made of?**

**Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way****  
><strong>

**I don't know what I'm up against**

**I don't know what it's all about**

**I got so much to think about, hey****  
><strong>**I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?**

**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for**

**I think I love you isn't that what life is made of?**

**Though it worries me to say I've never felt this way****  
><strong>

**Believe me you really don't have to worry**

**I only want to make you happy**

**And if you say, Hey, go away, I will**

**But I think better still I better stay around and love you**

**Do you think I have a case? Let me ask you to your face**

**Do you think you love me? I think I love you****  
><strong>

**I think I love you****(I think I love you)**

**I think I love you****(I think I love you)**

**I think I love you****(I think I love you)**

**I think I love you****(I think I love you)**

He closed his note book and turned of the light, he would have to have a word with the rest of the Warblers about backing vocals. He sighed lying back against Kurt's pillow and then realising that it melt of him he buried his face in it. He smiled happy that he had found the perfect song…but when was he going to get a chance to talk to Warblers without Kurt there?

He quickly got to his feet and pulled a blue hoodie over his pyjamas and un-zipped the tent trying not to wake Kurt. He stepped out in the cold night and walked over to the nearest tent and called, "Hey! It's me Blaine wake up! Emergency Warbler meeting."

After about half an hour he had managed to get all the Warblers sitting around the now cold fire. They all looked rather grumpy and tired, all were yawing and complaining but Blaine ignored the winning and stood in front of them.

"There better be a bloody good reason you drag us out here Blaine Warbler," Wes said giving Blaine evil eyes.

"I've…I've decide to tell Kurt…how I feel, through song," Blaine told the warblers.

"Awwwww!" David said smiled, "What song?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "I Think I Love You by The Partridge Family"

"Wow Blaine you're really making it impossible for him too say no," Wes laughed, "Why do you need us though?"

"Backing vocals?" Blaine asked

"All those in favour of helping Warbler Blaine bag his man?" Wes asked getting to his feet and standing next to Blaine.

Every single one of the sleepy boys raised there hands in the air and even though Blaine knew they would he couldn't help but smile, "So when are we gonna do this thing?" Luke asked.

"I don't know…think we could mange tomorrow night?" Blaine asked, "Then we could go camping every year and have our anniversary here."

"What makes you think you guys will be together in a year?" Wes asked.

Blaine looked at him eyes wide, "Dude I was joking!" Wes exclaimed slapping him on the back and rolling his eyes, "I think we should start practicing."

All the Warblers nodded in agreement, Jack got out his phone and went on the internet and YouTube to find the song, "Let's get this show on the road!" Blaine grinned…

**A/N:**

**Thank you to:**

_**gleek599- **_**I'm glad you like it!**

_**Vikki-Toria-94**_**- Hope you like the rest as well**

_**Shutupsociety**_**- I'm happy you enjoyed it!**

_**1st Writer**_**- It makes me so happy to hear how hooked you are and hears the next chapter hope you liked this one too! **

**And thank you t everyone else for subscribing/adding to favourite stories etc I'd write out you're name so but it would take most of my day! Ha-ha!**

**And thank you to everyone who read it hope you liked this chapter!**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Song: The Partridge Family: I Think I Love You**


	6. Not the right time

Everything was set, and yet Blaine was shaking and couldn't think of anything else the next day. Blaine's hair was out of control, the back was all puffed up and the front just had stray curls all over the place so he made the decision to wash out all the gel thinking maybe it would distract him from tonight. He took a bottle of water from the back of the car and went behind some bushes and tipped the bottle over his head letting his curls flow freely. He walked back to the group to see Kurt, Wes and David laughing at something, and by the way that Kurt rolled his eyes it was probably something stupid. Blaine walked over with a sheepish grin on his face waiting for Kurt to look up and see his hair gel free for the first time.

"Oh my God Blaine," David said raising an eyebrow, "Did you forget to bring gel?"

"Yeah," Blaine said blushing brilliantly.

"Blaine there's a poodle on you're head…" Wes laughed.

"I think it's adorable," Kurt said defensively looking at the floor.

"Really?" Blaine doubted, raising his eyebrow.

Kurt looked up to uncover a bright red blushing, but still beautiful face, "Yep."

Blaine smiled sitting beside Kurt and grabbing hold of his hand, Kurt squeezed his hand back in return. Blaine rolled his eyes when he saw Wes winking at him. He looked back to Kurt to see that he was staring at his hair.

"What?" Blaine asked, had he lied about liking the hair?

"Okay…okay this is going to sound weird but…nope never mind," Kurt said going red and forcing himself to look anywhere but Blaine's hair.

"Kurt, come on tell me!" Blaine companied, he hated it when people did that.

"Nope," Kurt said stubbornly taking his hand out of Blaine's and crossing his arms across his chest.

Blaine sighed, the way Kurt could be so stubborn way one of the things that he loved about Kurt, but it could also be very annoying! Blaine lent forward so his lips were near Kurt's ear and asked in a whisper, "Tell me later when it's just us?"

Kurt pouted his lip whilst debating finally he whispered back, "Maybe."

"Kurt, why do you torture me?" Blaine sighed pulling back and grabbing Kurt's hand again when he uncrossed his arms.

"Because it's fun," Kurt shrugged with an adorable giggle. Blaine's breath caught in his throat at the beautiful sound.

"I love…how you find my pain funny," Blaine laughed, God he almost said I love you!

"Yeah, well," Kurt shrugged, "I'm heartless with a black soul." Blaine sighed in relief, Kurt hadn't noticed his slip up but by the looks on the other warbler's faces they did.

"Wanna go for a walk? I'm bored," Blaine said getting to his feet and pulling Kurt up after he answered with a nod

"Where are we walking to then? A muddy filed full of shit? Or a muddy field full of shit?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow at his surroundings.

Blaine laughed, it was only then he realised there was something different about Kurt, He frowned his eyes raking over Kurt until his realised with a gasp that he didn't have on some amazing stylish designer outfit but just normal clothes! He were dark blue skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a blue checked shirt that was unbuttoned over the top that gave him a sort of famer boy look, but a **very **sexy farmer boy.

Kurt laughed, "I wondered if you would notice."

"You…I…you…." Blaine stuttered Kurt looked so hot it was unbelievable, the only time he could think that he was more turned on by Kurt was when he was grinning his hips to 'Born this way' by lady gaga. Oh god do **not **think about that!

"I know it's horrible, but I don't want to ruin anything nice so I have a small amount of high street clothes I wear when I'm helping dad with the cars and stuff," Kurt sighed a pink tinge in his cheeks.

Oh god…Kurt wearing that….whilst fixing a car….and dancing to the radio….**Blaine Anderson stop it right now! **"No...No Kurt I think it's…." Blaine managed to get out after his fantasy, "adorable."

Kurt smirked, "Not as adorable as you're hair."

"Speaking of which, what were you going to say before that you were too embarrassed?" Blaine asked remembering the blush on Kurt's beautiful porcelain skin.

Kurt's eyes went wide and he shook his head and Blaine could tell that he wasn't going to get this information without a fight, "No Blaine it's to weird."

"Please? Did you want to do something?" Blaine asked remember how Kurt's eyes lingered and stayed locked on his hair.

"Maybe," Kurt said his eyes wondered up to Blaine's lush curls and then quickly back down the muddy grass field.

"If you tell me…I'll let you do it," Blaine whispered quickly wrapping his arm and Kurt's waist and pulling his close to his side.

Kurt's eyes grew wide at the contact but quickly shook it of, "No."

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered moving his face right next to Kurt's.

Kurt looked up in surprise of the closeness of Blaine's voice and gulped when he realised how close there faces were. Blaine immediately regretted the decision, he just wanted to kiss Kurt but he couldn't. He had to wait until tonight when they did the song otherwise all that hard work from the Warblers would be lost and they would be so pissed. Especially because Blaine dragged them out of bed at god knows what hour to practise it. "Tell me."

Kurt however is completely lost in the moment and doesn't reply. Blaine freezes at Kurt leans towards him closing his eyes his lips coming closer and closer. **NO! not yet! **Blaine thought franticly, what doe he do? Kurt's lips are a fraction on a second away from pressing against his…

"Hey Kurt!" Wes called, "Help us build up the fire!"

Kurt pulled back and Blaine sighed in both devastation and relief, he was so close! So close to feeling what it was like to have Kurt's lips on his, He'd been dreaming about what it was like but he needed to feel Kurt. But then at least the warblers wouldn't murder him in his sleep.

Kurt was blushing and his eyes glazed over, "Sorry." He whispered before turning around and running back to the group, straight past the fire and into Blaine and Kurt's tent.

What the hell? Was he…crying? Blaine winced at the thought and ran after Kurt past the warblers but Wes grabbed his arm, "You owe mw one mate. But I think he's crying…"

Blaine nodded, "I'm on it."

He walked over the green tent and knocked on the flimsy material and rolled his eyes, that wasn't going to work. But then he heard a sobbing coming from inside the tent and he felt his heart jolt in his chest.

"Kurt?" he called softly, "Are you okay?"

Blaine bit his lip waiting for a reply, "I'm fine Blaine!" Kurt called back cheerfully but his voice cracked and Blaine heard him curse.

"Kurt let me in," Blaine said once he heard the crying start up again.

"No," Kurt said back, "Blaine I'm just being stupid I'll be out in a minute."

Blaine sighed, he could tell that was a lie, "Kurt!" he said firmly.

Blaine smiled when he heard things move around inside the tent and then the zip become undone. Blaine climbed inside but his smile disappeared when he saw Kurt curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Kurt looked up and gave him a sad watery smile and that's all it took. Blaine gulped and wrapped his arms loving and proactively around Kurt, "What's wrong honey?" he asked.

Kurt looked like he was going to make Blaine get the answer out of him but then the look fell and he looked Blaine straight in the eyes, "Have I ruined us? Our friendship?" he asked biting his lip.

Blaine gasped, because of the almost kiss? But Kurt took then no replay a completely different way and started sobbing his heart out; Blaine was touched that their friendship meant so much to him.

"No Kurt, no you haven't I promise!" Blaine said pulling Kurt closer and pushing a light kiss to his forehead.

Kurt sighed in relief and nodded, his tears slowly came to an end and now he just look tired. Blaine moved so he was lying back and then pulled Kurt down so they were lying close next to each other and gently stroked his hair. He was soon asleep and Blaine followed quickly after…

**A/N:**

**Review replies:**

_**gleek599-**_**Thank you! Here's your update!**

_**Janto-Lover**_**- Hope you like the next chapter**

_**Imalemonadeaddictt-**_** Thank you so much! Oh and it took me SO long to find the right song so thank you, it makes me feel like it was worth it!**

_**Violethillbeautiful**_**- Thank you!**

_**Sharion69-Thanks**_** for you're review I'll update again soon**

_**Carolbp- **_**Thank you SO much! I can't believe you go through such lengths to read it! You've made me so happy saying that it is the best Fanfition you've ever read.**

_**Sparkle Ninja27-**_**Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the fluffyness!**

_**Hannah15687-**_** Here's an update and I'll do a new one soon!**

_**TURTLES**_

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. I can't

"Hey Blaine man wake up!" Wes called through the tent door. Blaine stirred to see Kurt in his arms and smiled down at the boy. He watched as Kurt slowly woke up blinking and then looking up and at Blaine with a slightly embarrassed smile on his face, it was dark outside and Kurt could just make out Blaine's figure looming over him.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, "I'm going to go and see what they want okay?" Even though he knew exactly what they wanted. It was time.

"Okay," Kurt said as he watched Blaine get to his feet and leave the tent.

Kurt sighed sitting up and wondering what Wes would want Blaine for at this hour. He pulled his hair brush out of his bag and styled his hair to an acceptable level smoothed out his clothes that were a little crumpled from sleeping curled up next to Blaine.

"Kurt? Can you come here a second?" he heard Blaine call in a nervous voice. Kurt got to his feet and stepped out into the night. There was a warm breeze that rustled the leaves in the oak tree above them and the moon was almost completely full and shinning with a shimmering light. The stars were brighter then Kurt had ever seen before and it was clear without a cloud in the sky. The Warblers were standing in two lines, the tallest at the back and the shortest at the front directly under the oak tree. Right in the middle was Blaine smiling nervously. None of them were wearing there Warblers uniform as none of the brought them but they were all wearing a shade of blue except for Blaine how was still wearing his red t-shirt and black jeans from yesterday. Kurt raised an eyebrow what was going on?

The warblers at the back started to hum before the ones at the front filled in and Kurt realised they were singing an introduction to a song. Kurt didn't recognise it but listen careful to the lyrics trying to remember if he'd hear it before.

**I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream**

**Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps**

**Knocking at my brain**

**Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head**

**And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread**

**I think I love you(I think I love you)**

**Kurt froze, not even breathing. Was Blaine singing this to him? Oh my God!**

**This morning, I woke up with this feeling**

**I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself**

**I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it**

**And didn't I go and shout it when you walked into my room**

**I think I love you(I think I love you)**

**Oh my God, he was. He was looking straight into Kurt's eyes and he had a small amount of blush speckled across his face. He started to rock from side to side and the warblers followed his lead. He must have planned the whole thing.**

**I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?**

**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for**

**I think I love you isn't that what life is made of?**

**Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way**

**I don't know what I'm up against**

**He….loves…me? Kurt thought. Shit this is not happening it must be a dream!**

**I don't know what it's all about**

**I got so much to think about, hey****  
><strong>**I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?**

**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for**

**I think I love you isn't that what life is made of?**

**Though it worries me to say I've never felt this way**

**Believe me you really don't have to worry**

**I only want to make you happy**

**Aww! That's so sweet.**

**And if you say, Hey, go away, I will**

**But I think better still I better stay around and love you**

**Do you think I have a case? Let me ask you to your face**

**Do you think you love me? I think I love you**

**I think I love you(I think I love you)**

**I think I love you(I think I love you)**

**I think I love you(I think I love you)**

**I think I love you(I think I love you)**

When the song drew to a close Kurt just stood there looking shocked. Blaine smiled at he boy and then looked behind him to the Warblers to let them know to give him and Kurt a little space. The boys dispersed in a group chattering excitedly. Blaine looked back to Kurt who still hadn't moved a single muscle.

"Ummm…Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked taking a step towards Kurt.

Kurt nodded slowly still trying to work out how he felt about this…he'd had a crush on Blaine sure…he was pretty sure he loved him but…

"Are you going to say anything?" Blaine laughed closing the distance and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him close up against him. Kurt still didn't say anything and Blaine laughed again finding Kurt absolutely adorable and resting his head against his.

"Blaine…I…" Kurt sighed closing his eyes. But his eyes flew open when he felt Blaine's lips press hesitantly against his. Blaine tried to be gentle but as soon as his lips touched Kurt's and he felt a spark, a spark that he had never felt before he lost all control. He groaned into Kurt's mouth deepening the kiss and sighing in relief when Kurt responded. Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's waist and slid them further up his body up to his neck and then up into his lush soft hair where he locked his fingers in his locks.

"Kurt," he gasped trying to pull Kurt even closer. He hesitantly ran his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt opened his mouth eagerly letting Blaine explore his mouth with his tongue.

Kurt suddenly realised what he was doing and quickly pushed Blaine backwards by his shoulders and took a step backwards at the same time eyes wide, "Blaine…No I can't…I'm…I'm sorry," he said backing up until his felt the back of the tent against his back before ducking into it.

Blaine frowned and he felt tears spring to his eyes, what was that? "Kurt?" he asked through the tent. He heard Kurt's muffled crying as if he had his head pressed into a pillow. "Kurt let me in! What do you mean you can't?" Blaine asked cursing the fact you can only unzip these tents from the inside.

Kurt didn't answer. Blaine didn't hear Wes come up behind him so he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mate what was that?" Wes asked frowning when he heard Kurt's sobbing.

"I…I…" Blaine said going into shock, tears pored down his face and an empty sob erupted from deep in his throat.

"Come on," Wes said comfortingly giving Blaine a small smile and putting his hand on his back before leading to the car where he and Blaine sat in the front seats…

**A/N:**

**Oh My GOD! I love all you guys and I've never even met you! I've just read you're reviews and I'm SO happy! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! :) :) :) I've had such a good response! Once again thank you!**

**Review replies!**

_**Imalemonadeaddictt**_**- Here's you're kiss, probably not what you expect to happen but hope you liked it all the same.**

_**Lgleek95**_**- Here's Blaine's song hope you liked it!**

_**Gleek599**_**- Thank you for the review! Hope you liked this chapter as well.**

_**Kneeshightwinkletoes**_**- Thank you so much! Hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.**

_**Jojo1005**_**- Ha-ha! Well thanks for the review and here's you're next chapter!**

_**Violethillbeautiful**_**- Yep poor Kurt! Hope you liked the chapter!**

_**KlaineIsLife11722**_**- Thank you so much for the review; hope this was a supermegafoxyawesomehot chapter!**

_**Sparkle Ninja27**_**- Thanks for the review It means a lot here's you're next chapter!**

_**Smileyyy**_**- Ha-ha! Short and sweet, love you're review, hope this chapter makes you go Wow as well!**

_**Carolbp**_**- You're review made me SO happy! No I'm am defiantly not trying kill you, I promise never to stop especially if this is the response I'm going to get!**

_**Malu Chan**_**- Here's you're kiss hope you liked it!**

**I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS! Really hope you liked the chapter!**

**Lots of love and jelly tots!**

**-GleekWarbler123**

**Xxx**


	8. Heartbreak

Wes was patting Blaine on the back and passing him tissues from a box they'd brought as he let Blaine cry himself out. Not interrupting until Blaine stopped sobbing and gasping for breath and there was just a steady stream of tears flowing down his cheeks that were rosy from embarrassment and from crying. It was starting to get light by this time and Wes was exhausted but didn't complain, his friend needed him and he needed to be there for him and he was pretty sure that Blaine would be more tired after all the heart broken sobs that had escaped him in the last couple hours.

"You okay?" Wes asked gently looking at Blaine with a smile. To be quiet frank Blaine was a mess and Wes had never seen Blaine this bad and it scared him quiet a lot.

Blaine shook his head, "I…I don't know what to do! Wes, I…" he started sobbing again and Wes sighed. He really thought that Kurt and Blaine were meant for each other and Kurt seemed to enjoy it when they were practically eating each other's faces. But then why had he run of? Wes bit his lip passing Blaine yet another tissue, Maybe he should try to talk to Kurt.

"Wes…I… love him so much…I've ruined everything...now….now we can't even be friends!" Blaine said between sobs.

"Blaine, you and Kurt will always be friends," Wes said although he doubted that fact at the very moment. It was going to be SO awkward between them. He decided to change the subject, "What did he say before he went into the tent?"

Blaine blew his nose nosily and then said, "He said he couldn't."

"Couldn't what?" Wes asked confused.

"I don't know," Blaine muttered darkly before sobbing again and pressing a tissue to his face.

Wes sighed and decided that Blaine was in need of some tough love, " Look Blaine, I know you're heart broken but you need to stop balling like a baby and **talk to him**!" he said firmly.

Blaine took a few deep breath and wiped his eyes, "You're right but he won't let me in." he said trying for a smile.

"Well…Do you want me to try and find out what's going on?" Wes asked. Blaine nodded. Wes step out of the car and stretched, his joints clicking from sitting in the car for hours listening to Blaine's heart brake and walked over to the tent which Kurt and Blaine had slept in the night before. The sun was just rising and Wes guessed it was about five o'clock in the morning. He frowned when he saw that the tent door was unzipped. He peered inside and it was empty. Where was Kurt? He realised that the lamp that Kurt and brought with him and the bottle of water that Kurt always kept by his bed had both gone. He was looking around for more evidence and saw that Kurt's mobile was still there but dead he looked through Kurt's bag and saw that everything he brought was still in there. Wes stepped out of the tent feeling dizzy from lack of sleep and walked back over to the car.

"Blaine…" Wes started opening the door of the car to see Blaine curled up in a ball on the front seat on the driver's side sipping the water that Wes had left him, but before Wes could say anymore Blaine cut in.

"What did he say? Does he hate me? Was he asleep? Was he crying?" Blaine asked all in one breathe.

"He…wasn't there," Wes said watching Blaine's reaction which was pure panic.

"What? What do you mean he's not there! Oh God what if something happened to him? Oh my God no, no, no! Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut?" he blurted out tears forming in his eyes once again

"Blaine! I'm sure he's fine. His water and that lamp he brought with him is gone. He's probably just gone for a walk or something!" Wes comforted.

Blaine nodded, "You're probably right," he got out of the car and arched his back in a stretch. "I'm going to find him," Blaine said with a yawn.

"No Blaine not now. You're tired you need sleep!" Wes said trying to pull him in the direction of his tent.

Blaine shook his head in disagreement, "I need Kurt."

Wes sighed in the trueness of is words, "He probably wants to be alone, come and get some sleep and then well find him," Wes said trying to lead Blaine to the tent again but Blaine stood his ground.

"No, I can't do anything until I know he's safe," Blaine said trying to walk away but Wes held him back.

"What are you even going to say to him?" Wes asked franticly trying to change Blaine's mind.

"Anything!" Blaine exclaimed, "Anything that will make he not hate me."

"Blaine, he doesn't hate you," Wes sighed cringing at the hurt in Blaine's voice.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked sharply.

"Because Kurt could never hate you Blaine," Wes said, "Now calm down. Put on some clean clothes because no offence or anything but you stink, and something to eat and then when we'll look for him and then everything will be fine and I can **sleep.**"

Blaine let out a sharp breath, "Fine, fine I'll get changed," he said throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. He walked into the tent. Wes sighed pulling a chocolate and raisin breakfast bar out of one of the boxes and getting back into the car. He quickly ate the bar and lent against the seat and fell asleep almost instantly.

Blaine came out of the tent, he had put on an outfit that Kurt and complimented once; a purple v-neck sweater and tight black jeans; and brushed his curls although it didn't really make a lot of difference. How could things have been fudged up so bad? He loved Kurt. He loved Kurt with all his heart and now Kurt might…he could barley think of the word…hate him! He shuddered and blinked back tears at the thought. Wes was right he needed sleep, but he knew he couldn't sleep until he saw Kurt and made things right with him. No matter what it took they **were **going to be friends again. Blaine took a deep breath and walked over to the car to see Wes fast asleep. He sighed, he remember how Wes had said sleep before and realise he had stayed up all night to comfort Blaine; Blaine felt a jolt in his chest. Wes really was the best friend ever. He looked at the sleepy boy and noticed the dark rings under his eyes, Blaine probably looked worse after all the crying. He wasn't hungry so he knew that this had really shook him up bad but he forced himself to eat a breakfast bar and then he climbed into the seat next to Wes and closed his eyes.

He could tell his body tried to sleep but every time he got close his mind wondered back to the look on Kurt's face when he had pushed Blaine away. Blaine got out of the car once again and grabbed Kurt's pillow from the tent and bringing it back to the car, he buried his face into it breathing to the delicious, comforting, beautiful smell that was totally Kurt and he mange to relax into a light sleep…

…

…

…

Kurt sighed wiping away yet more tears that hadn't stopped once in the three hours he had been sitting in this tree two filed over from where the Warblers and most important of all Blaine were. The sun and started to rise but Kurt still had no intention of going back yet. Going back and facing Blaine. Facing Blaine's questions. He took another sip of water from his bottle and turned off his lamp that he wouldn't need anymore as he had the light of the sun rise. Even though his heart was shattered and his head hurt from sobbing he still couldn't deny that it was beautiful. The sky was painted in a dance of bubble gum pink, orange and red and a few stray clouds which were floating through the early sun were a pink and whipped like candyfloss at a fair. Kurt needed to change his clothes and he brush his hair but most of al he wanted Blaine, he wanted Blaine to hold him. To tell him that it was all going to be okay. He closed his eyes with another sigh imagining Blaine's warm, prefect, comforting arms around him as he drifted of into somewhat of a sleep…

…

…

…

Blaine woke up to see that the other Warblers were starting to stir; he glanced at the watch on his wrist. He and Wes had been asleep for about two hours he rubbed his eyes and took another deep breath of the smell of Kurt before getting to his feet. He ignored the looks from the Warblers he walked straight past them across the muddy field and out of the gate which took him to a corn filed. The corn was about has high as his waist and his struggled down the narrow foot path calling Kurt's name. Once he had gotten to the end of that field he crossed into another clear one. It was much like the one that the Warblers had set up camp in. There were trees all around the outside and the grass was pretty manageable. He walked around the outside still calling out of Kurt getting worried again. What if someone took him? He shuddered walking a bit quicker. As he came to a huge oak tree a bit like the one in the filed were the Warblers were he saw a small black shape on one of the branches.

"Kurt!" he called running over to the shape which looked like someone asleep on the branch with tears of relief streaming from his eyes…

**A/N:**

**Review replies:**

_**Kneeshightwinkletoes-**_**Thank you I'm so glad that I didn't! .**

_**Gleek599-**_ **I'm glad you loved it! Hope you like the ending when I finish it!**

_**Smileyyy-**_ **Good! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Violethillbeautiful-**_** You'll find out in the next chapter!**

_**Vikki-Toria-94-**_** Glad you loved the chapter hope you loved this one too!**

_**Eatyourh3artout-**_** Thank you so much for the review! Here's you're update!**

_**OwlKliss14-**_** This is one of my favourite reviews so thank you so much! Weird about the song but I loved the lyrics in it, it took me forever to find the right song so thanks for making it feel like it was worth it. I love the idea about Kurt being an expert at camping too. Yep poor Blaine! Yep I love both Kurt and Blaine so much and once again thank you for the review it just brightened my day! Hope you liked this chapter as much as the other ones! XXX**

_**BethBoop-**_**Well I'm GLAD, GLAD, GLAD, GLAD, GLAD that you liked it! You'll find out about Kurt in the next chapter! Thanks for the review!**

_**Carolbp-**_** Thank you for yet another review! Here's you're next chapter hope you liked it and I'll update as soon as possible.**

_**Theselovelywords-**_** Yes Kurt does have a lot of explaining to do! Hope you liked the chapter and you'll find out what happens in the next chapter!**

_**Malu Chan**_**- Hoped you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next! Xxx**

_**saku-ann -**_**Find out in the next chapter! Hope you liked this one!**

_**Imalemonadeaddictt-**_** You'll have to wait until the next chapter! ;)**

**I still don't own Glee or Darren Criss 3 or Chris Colfer 3 :(**

**Thank you to everyone for reading! Reviews are welcome! XXX**

**Love you guys!**

**X**


	9. Wes

"Kurt!" Blaine called once he stopped at the base of the tree tears of relief still streaming own his face. Kurt stirred before opening his eyes and seeing Blaine at the base of the tree. He bit back a groan, he couldn't do this! No now…not ever. Kurt realised Blaine was crying, "God Kurt! Don't do that to me! Do you realise how worried I was?" Blaine was calling, "Come down please?"

Kurt sighed and rubbed his eyes, he had to tell Blaine the truth. He climbed down from the branch and landing with a graceful thump on his feet, "Blaine," he said in a sigh closing his eyes and opening them again. Blaine looked as sexy as ever and god his hair! Kurt forced himself to look into Blaine's warm eyes.

"Can we talk?" Blaine asked holding his hand out to Kurt and pulling it back quickly when Kurt cringed away from it. Blaine felt a sharp pain in his chest, "Please?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed shakily. Blaine gave one more chance of holding his hand out and couldn't stop the sigh of relief when Kurt took it. Kurt squeezed it with a small watery smile and Blaine squeezed back mirroring the smile.

"So…going to explain?" Blaine asked pulling Kurt down so he was sitting at the base of the tree that Blaine had found Kurt sleeping in next to Blaine. The sun was rising higher still in the sky but there was still a pink tinge to the sky left from the sun rise, there was no breeze this Moring and it was pretty hot, there were a few stray clouds floating by in the sky.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned again resting his head against the trunk of the tree.

"Do…do you like me…you know in that way?" Blaine asked biting his lip and blushing deeply not sure whether he wanted to now the answer to his question.

Kurt laughed slightly bitterly, "I'm in love with you Blaine!" he exclaimed.

Blaine grinned widely at the words, "I love you too." He said wrapping his arms around Kurt and frowning when Kurt shoved him of and pushed him away.

"Blaine don't," Kurt moaned getting to his feet.

"Kurt please would you explain what the hell is going on?" Blaine shouted at Kurt as he walked away, "Kurt come back here! Kurt!" Blaine set of after Kurt and grabbed his arm pulling him around to face him, "Kurt please?"

"Blaine," Kurt whispered pulling him close and looking straight into his eyes, "I love you. But I can't be with you."

"Why?" Blaine asked completely confused.

"Because….Because Blaine you deserve so much better then me," Kurt said putting his hands on Blaine's shoulder.

"What? Kurt that's rubbish," Blaine exclaimed pulling Kurt up against him and sighing when Kurt pushed him away once again.

"Look at me Blaine, I'm a total mess," Kurt said groaning.

"No Kurt, you're….you're completely one hundred percent perfect," Blaine disagreed.

Kurt laughed again but he was on the brink of tears, "Blaine, I come from a messed up family where my Dads loves his step son more then he loves me, I go to a school where I get the crap bullied out of me and the bully who threatened to kill me kissed me, I'm pretty much a stubborn git, I'm stupid, ugly, and I have a girls voice, I'm completely obsessed with Broadway, I am at the lowest, low of the social heap, It's been years and years but I still cry myself to sleep over my mothers death sometimes, no one loves me!"

"Kurt that is so wrong, you're Dad loves you more then anything in the whole world, yes there's a idiot at you're school who thinks his better then you but he is not, yes Kurt you're extremely stubborn but I love that about you, You're smart, beautiful, sexy, you have the most moving voice that I have ever heard, you're passionate about Broadway and I love it, yes Kurt you're not exactly popular but you still hold you head high and are proud of who you are and that is amazing, Kurt I've never met you're mother but if she is jus the slightest bit like you then she would be the most amazing women that I have ever met and you have every right to be upset about her death until the day you die. Kurt I love every single little thing about you," Blaine said gently cupping Kurt's face in his hands.

"Blaine," Kurt said shaking his head and pulling away form Blaine.

"What? What now?" Blaine asked getting slightly annoyed.

"I still can't!" Kurt said, "I..."

"Kurt? You okay?" Wes called from across the filed.

"Wes!," Kurt exclaimed running over to him and throwing his arms around him and started sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh...Kurt its okay," Wes said hugging him close and rubbing the base of his back.

"I have to tell him," Kurt said sniffing and wiping his eyes.

Wes nodded, "Its okay. People were going to find out sooner or later."

"Thank you," Kurt said wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

Blaine watched as Wes pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's rosy lips and gave Kurt a smile before rubbing his thumb over Kurt's cheek and catching a tear that he'd missed, "Want me to stay?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, "yes please." Wes smiled giving Kurt another gentle kiss and spinning his around to face Blaine.

Blaine was standing with his eyes wide breathing heavily, "Blaine are…are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"You are with **him**?" Blaine hissed he was so angry. Not at Kurt, at Wes. He had stood there and told him it was going to be okay, when he was the cause. Kurt nodded biting his lip nervously.

Blaine let out a sharp angry breath, "You said you loved me," he excused Kurt.

"I do," Kurt whispered, "I've loved you since the moment I met you."

"But…then…why? **Why Kurt!" **Blaine said suddenly shouting.

Kurt winced, "Blaine calm down…"

"No! Kurt I will not freaking calm down," Blaine shouted, "Why?"

Kurt couldn't take this, he felt himself shaking and he felt like he was going to collapse, "Blaine…"

"Kurt, calm down," Wes said wrapping his arms around him comfortingly.

"Get off him!" Blaine growled.

"No, he's shaking," Wes said rubbing Kurt's arm up and down and whispering in his ear.

"Kurt, come one," Blaine said opening his arms wide to him for a hug. But Kurt shook his head. "Please?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up and slowly unwound Wes's arms from around him and took a few shaky steps towards Blaine. Blaine stepped forward and wrapped the shaking boy in his arms, "Kurt." He whispered pulling him close.

"B…B….Blaine, I'm so sorry!" Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt…hey shhh," Blaine whispered rubbing Kurt's back. "Please don't. You're making me feel really evil," he chuckled lightly finding it hard to be angry when he had Kurt in his arms.

Kurt's head rose, "You're not mad at me?"

"Nope," Blaine smiled at Kurt before glaring at Wes, "I'm mad at him..."

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**Review replies:**

_**XxTaylorBellxX**_**- Here's you're chapter 9! Enjoy**

_**Violethillbeautiful**_**- Thank you so much! Hope you like the chapter!**

_**OwlKliss14- **_**Thank you! I love replying to reviews!**


	10. Bring it on

"Look Blaine…I….it just happed okay! I didn't plan it!" Wes said backing away slowly from the fuming boy in front of him with his hands raised as if he was a bull about to charge.

"Wes….I…There are no words to describe how much I hate you right now," Blaine shouted. Kurt was still wrapped in his arms and Kurt winced when Blaine shouted, Kurt's hair was a mess and his clothes were crumpled but to Blaine he still looked as beautiful as ever, "Sorry," Blaine whispered into his ear holding him lovingly.

"Blaine, I'm sorry!" Wes said walking towards Blaine and Kurt with a hesitant smile on his face, "Come on mate..."

"I am not you're mate," Blaine said talking in a normal volume so not to hurt Kurt's ears but putting as much venom as he could into his voice.

"Blaine, I'm sorry! What…what could I do?" Wes said trying to defend himself, "I didn't even know that you liked him when it happened!"

"You could have told me when you knew I did! When did this even happen?" Blaine asked. He noticed Kurt was clinging to him tightly.

"After you told Kurt you just wanted to be friends. I was just comforting him and it…just happened!" Wes explained.

"What just happened?" Blaine asked noticing how Kurt winced in his arms. He kissed the top of Kurt's head in comfort as he was still shaking.

"It was just a kiss okay? Nothing more!" Wes said.

"Wes…I mean you have a girlfriend you're straight!" Blaine exclaimed shaking his head.

"I broke up with her after it happened," Wes explained, "I know okay. I'm sorry I should have told you when I knew you liked him but…I couldn't do that to you! And then you were on about the song, and I knew that if I disagreed everyone would know something was up and I didn't know what to and Blaine…Please Blaine I'm so sorry!"

Blaine let out a sharp angry breath, "You still should have told me."

"I know, I know but please we've been friends since…since forever!" Wes groaned.

"Blaine, Wes is right," Kurt murmured quietly pulling back and wiping his eyes.

"So…how do you feel about this?" Blaine asked looking at him with a soft smile.

"I…I…," Kurt sighed, "I have no idea."

Blaine laughed brushing a piece of hair out of Kurt's eyes, "Want to go back and get cleaned up?"

"Oh God yes please," Kurt smiled grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him towards the camping passing Wes and grabbing his hand as well.

The Warblers raised an eyebrow at the boys as they walked into camp. Blaine still had no idea how he felt about Wes, well he had seemed really sorry but….god he hated him for this! Was Kurt still going to be with Wes? Was he going to chose between us? Blaine didn't think that Kurt had any idea what he was meant or going to do but he wasn't going to push Kurt.

"You okay?" Blaine asked as him and Kurt went to there tent whilst Wes went to change in his own tent.

"Blaine I have no idea what I'm meant to do!" Kurt sighed searching threw his bag for a suitable outfit

"Well…are you still going to be with Wes?" Blaine asked dreading the answer.

"I…Look Blaine, I love you. I really do but I can't just dump Wes because you suddenly like me it's not fair," Kurt said turning to face Blaine with a serious expression on his face.

"But do you love him?" Blaine asked cringing at the truth of Kurt's words.

"Blaine please don't," Kurt sighed finally picking a blue t-shirt with silver stars on.

"Do you?" Blaine asked sitting down on his sleeping bag with a thump.

"No…Yes…I don't know Maybe!" Kurt exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Kurt, it's not that hard a question! Do you love him?" Blaine sighed in frustration.

"Yes! Yes I do" Kurt said. Blaine winced, "But not like I love you Blaine."

"So…you love him…like a friend?" Blaine asked frowning.

"Maybe…yes…yes like a friend," Kurt decided pulling a pair of tight black boot cut jeans.

"Then…can't you just tell him that?" Blaine asked knowing he was pushing Kurt near the edge.

Kurt sighed and turned around again to look at Blaine with a stressed expression on his face, "I can't Blaine; it would be really weird between us."

"Why did you even do it if you liked me?" Blaine asked darkly starting to lose his temper. Blaine thought Wes would be fine with that and he was pretty sure Kurt thought so too.

"I don't know. I guess he was sort of…a rebound sort of thing…and now I feel really bad," Kurt admitted, "I'm just a terrible person."

"No, no you're not Kurt, you are just trying to please everyone at once and it doesn't always work," Blaine sighed wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and hugging him tightly resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Why is everything so complicated?" Kurt asked leaning heavily on Blaine.

Blaine laughed, "I wish I knew."

"Me too, now get out so I can get out of these grotty clothes," Kurt said giving Blaine a playful shove. Blaine couldn't resist giving Kurt a cheeky kiss on the cheek before he got out of the tent to see Wes waiting outside.

"Hey," Wes said cheerfully as he could manage "is Kurt okay?"

"He's getting changed," Blaine said not bothering to take make his voice happy.

"Okay," Wes nodded, "Did you talk to him?"

"Yep," Blaine said moving to stand next to Wes.

"Are you going to tell me what he said?" Wes asked.

"No, I really don't think he would want me to. If he wants to tell you then he will," Blaine decided.

"Is he going to break up with me?" Wes asked.

"I don't know," Blaine answered truthfully.

"Can I tell you something? I like Kurt, and I'm going to fight for him," Wes said giving Blaine a teasing smile.

"Oh Wes my friend, Bring it **on**." Blaine smirked as Kurt came out of the tent looking as perfect as ever.

**A/N: Hello, Hope you liked the twist in the last chapter! Sorry this is short I didn't really have a lot of time to write it : /**

**Review replies:**

_**Lgleek95-**_** Thanks for the review! Glad you didn't expect it I was worried people would! Hope you liked the twist. Wurt defiantly doesn't sound as cute as Klaine!**

_**XxTaylorBellxX-**_** Thank you very much for the review. Hoped you liked the twist. I still don't know what the end will be hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

_**Kneeshightwinkletoes **_-**Ha-ha! That made me laugh out loud. Hope you liked this chapter too.**

_**Carolbp**_**- I promise I never will!**

_**Gleek599-**_** You might get Klaine…you might not!**

_**Sparkle Ninja27-**_** Glad you liked the drama and hoped you like this chapter too!**

_**Alexis Castle-**_** Confusing I know. I hope this chapter explained it a bit.**

_**Eatyourh3artout-**_** Yay! You've made me so happy! Hope you liked this chapter too.**

_**OwlKliss14-**_** Glad you liked it, read it to find out more! I'll update as soon as possible.**

_**Vikki-Toria-94**_**- Good! Hope you liked it.**

_**Malu Chan**__**-**_** Sorry: / basically Kurt is going out with Wes and no one knew. **

**I don't own Darren Criss or Chris Colfer :-( or Glee**

**I'll try to update soon but I have a pretty busy week!**

**Love you guy's lots with jelly tots!**

**GleekWarbler123**

**Xxx**


	11. The end of Wurt

"Hello Perfect," Wes grinned once he saw Kurt come out of the tent.

Kurt blushed a deep red. "Hey," he said quietly. He looked at Blaine with a sort of sheepish grin, "Hi."

"Heyya, feel better now?" Blaine asked his eyes raking over Kurt's perfect matching outfit and hair.

"Like heaven," Kurt grinned smoothing his already prefect t-shirt, "Wanna get something to eat? I'm starving?"

"Whoa! Kurt Hummel is hungry? Now I've heard everything!" Blaine joked linking arms with Kurt and pulling him towards were the other warblers who were having breakfast. He turned around and glared at Wes before pulling Kurt closer and sitting close next to him in-between him and David.

"So are you and Wes...okay now?" Kurt asked grabbing a bowl of cereal

"No," Blaine answered simply also grabbing a bowl

"I hate the fact you two are fighting over me," Kurt grumbled.

"It's not our fault you're so amazing," Blaine laughed, "Come on cheer up! You've got to guy's fighting over you should be flattered."

"Yeah. But I'm definitely not," Kurt sighed, "I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?" Blaine asked frowning.

"This, you and Wes," Kurt exclaimed pushing his remaining cornflakes around his bowl.

"Then…what are you going to do?" Blaine asked, "Pick me?" he added hopefully.

"No, I…I'm going to dump Wes," Kurt said, "I'm not going to be single."

"How about…you dump Wes and then you pick between us when you're ready?" Blaine asked thinking of ways to get one over on Wes.

"Maybe," Kurt sighed, "If I'm ever ready."

Blaine smiled, "I'll wait until I'm a hundred. After that I think I'll have to give up and start looking for someone else." Blaine joked nudging Kurt who couldn't help but smile.

Kurt said sarcastically "Oh well…I might have decided by then."

"Well I hope so," Blaine laughed slinging his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Both boys laughed at there ridiculous conversation until Kurt saw Wes standing by the car looking at him them angrily.

"You guys look like you're having fun," Wes said bitterly.

"Wes, can I talk to you?" Kurt asked getting to his feet and pulling Wes behind a tent.

"Wes. Look. I can't do this. Us I mean." Kurt said in sharp rushed blocks.

"Are you dumping me for Blaine?" Wes asked tears in his eyes.

"No, no I'm not I promise," Kurt said, "I just…I don't like you that way, I just love you like a friend Wes I'm sorry."

"So…you're not going to go out with Blaine after this?" Wes said critically.

"No," Kurt said. Not now but he had no idea what was going to happen in the future.

"I'm not excepting this Kurt, I'll get you back," Wes said.

"Wes…no…" Kurt started but Wes had already walked away. Kurt sighed and walked after him but sat at the other end of the group of Warblers.

"Guys we are going to have to start packing up soon," David said. All the other Warblers including Blaine moaned but agreed and they all set to work loading the car with all the stuff they'd brought. All the left over tents and food and all the pots and pans and everything else they'd brought. Blaine and Kurt started to put down there tent, even though Blaine had no idea what he was doing and was being more of a nuisance.

"Did you do it?" Blaine asked out the wrong part of the frame and making half the tent collapse.

Kurt knew what he meant without asking to ask, "Yeah."

"So…you're single?" Blaine asked watching Kurt take over taking down the tent.

"Yes, yes Blaine I'm single," Kurt sighed knowing what was coming next.

Blaine grinned, "Will you go out with me?"

"No, I only just broke up with Wes!" Kurt sighed as Blaine tried to help him fold the tent material.

"So…I'll take that as a maybe later?" Blaine chuckled throwing the tent pegs in the bag.

"No. You can take that as a no." Kurt said watching the other Warblers struggle to pack away there tents.

"Wanna go and help everyone else?" Blaine asked laughing at Wes's attempt.

"Well…I can help and you can put them in the car when I'm done," Kurt laughed, "No offence but I don't know how you guys survived without me before."

"Not well Kurt, not well," Blaine smiled, "Come on I want to annoy the guys whole there failing at tent packing."

"Meany, But okay," Kurt smiled.

…

…

…

"Okay guys were all packed up," James said throwing the last sleeping bag in the boot of the very full car.

"When are we leaving?" Blaine asked wrapping him arm around Kurt's waist with a cheeky grin in Wes's direction.

"In half an hour, then we should be back about….three in the afternoon tomorrow," Wes said looking at Blaine with narrow eyes. But Kurt didn't notice it.

"Sounds good, I think Kurt's organisational skills are rubbing of on us," Blaine laughed.

"You have a long way to go yet mister," Kurt laughed, he realised that Blaine used to wrap his arm around him when he didn't like Kurt that way so he wasn't going to stop him. It would probably hurt his feelings anyway.

"Mister?" Blaine smirked under his breath.

"Shut up," Kurt laughed, he felt so good and comfortable around Blaine. "So we've got twenty-five minutes guys, let's have a quick look around to see if anyone's left anything."

The warbler sighed looking around and picking up bottles half full of water and tent pegs they'd missed whilst trying to take down the tents. Kurt picked up litter that lay abandoned on the ground and put it in a plastic bag before tying up the bag with Blaine. Wes seemed to be keeping his distance but Blaine certainly wasn't. Once they were sure they hadn't left anything they all got in the car with Wes driving first with David in the passenger seat at the front and Luke, Blaine and Kurt sitting in the back.

"Kurt you okay? You're really pale…well paler then usual anyway," Luke asked.

"Yeah…yeah just tired," Kurt mumbled. He was tired it was true but he was worried that Wes was angry with him, and that Blaine was just waiting for him to choose him and that if he went to sleep what Blaine and Wes would do.

"Go to sleep then baby," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. He was sitting in the middle and Kurt was on his left and Luke on his right. Wes saw Blaine whisper it into Kurt's ear. He didn't know what he said but it still made him mad. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek furthest from him and pulling Kurt so his head was rested on his shoulder. Kurt looked up in the front mirror to see Wes's face and winced at the expression on his face. He removed his head from Blaine's shoulder and lent against the cool window instead. He just wanted to get away so he found his MP3 out of his bag and plugged his headphones into his ears clicking on his wicked playlist and closed his eyes against the window.

Blaine watched Kurt fall asleep but couldn't help to keep glancing at Wes in the mirror and Wes did the same, they caught each other looking at the other a few times and they sneered when they did. Blaine and Wes had been best friends since the moment they'd bet and the fact that they pretty much hated each other at the moment really upset them and the fact they were fighting over a guy? It was crazy, how long and Wes been gay anyway? Blaine remember how he had felt when he first came out and he felt terrible for not being there for Wes, but he loved Kurt like he'd never loved anyone before.

**A/N: **

**Heyya Guys! Thank to everyone for reading**

**Reviews make all this worth while! XXX :)**

**Review replies:**

_**Sparkle Ninja27**_**- Hope this chapter helped the suspense and you enjoyed it!**

_**Kneeshightwinkletoes-**_** Hope you liked this chapter too!**

_**Violethillbeautiful-**_** Hope you liked the chapter! I can' tell you what happens would ruin it !**

_**KittyKat0085-**_ **Umm…not sure how you feel about it though! Hope you liked it :/**

_**Alexis Castle-**_** You're welcome hope you liked the chapter.**

_**Imalemonadeaddictt-**_** Ha-ha, poor Wes! Still love Blaine though!**

_**Gleek599-**_** I'm really glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chapter as well!**

_**Janto-Lover-**_** So happy you liked it!**

**Love you guys! XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. Home

**Hey Guys, just wondering are you…**

**TEAM WES?**

**Or**

**TEAM BLAINE?**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! XXX**

"Kurt wake up," Wes said "Want something to eat?"

Kurt stirred in his sleep and woke up to find he was leaning on Wes's shoulder; Blaine was in the passenger seat looking rather grumpy, with David driving and Luke on the other side of Wes. How had he got onto Wes's shoulder? Is that why Blaine was looking so upset? It was more then likely. Kurt rubbed his eyes and sat up; he glanced out the window and recognised they were a few minutes away from one of the garages where they stopped last time.

"Can I drive after we stop?" he asked his voice slightly croaky from sleep.

"Okay," David agreed, Kurt smiled at Wes slightly embarrassed about sleeping on his shoulder even tough he had no idea how he got there. But after he did he regretted it once he saw the look on Blaine's face.

"Blaine, you okay?" he asked. Blaine nodded but looked away out the window. Kurt bit his lip, was he angry at him because he falling asleep on Wes?

Once they'd pulled into the garage the boys got out a stretched before walking into the garage to see a very sleepy looking man behind the counter. He had brown hair that was flicked with strands of grey and tired blue eyes. They boys went over to the refrigerator at the back that was full of packaged sandwiches and bottled drinks.

"Blaine are you angry at me?" Kurt asked once they were all queuing up to pay, Wes was at the front of the queue and Blaine and Kurt were at the back.

"No," Blaine said stepping forward as he watched Wes walk back to the car and sit in the front passenger seat so he could sit next to Kurt while he drove.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked as Blaine stepped up to the till and handed over his sandwich and drink.

"I said no didn't I?" Blaine growled shoving some change into the guys hand and stomping out to the car. Kurt winced and paid for his food before walking out to the car and sitting in the drivers' seat putting his food in his bag. He wasn't really hungry anymore.

"Kurt you okay?" Wes asked taking in Kurt's fed up mood.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed leaning his head back against the seat and closing his eyes. He was starting to regret coming on this trip, "Just a headache." He lied.

Blaine looked up and bit his lip, "Want some painkillers?" he asked.

"No thanks," Kurt said with his eyes still closed.

Once the boys had eaten Kurt started the car and drove out of the garage. He listened to the boys conversations but didn't really join in; he didn't talk to Wes ether because he thought that it might upset Blaine even more he just nodded when Wes gave him a direction.

"Kurt are you sure you're okay? Want me to drive?" Blaine asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I didn't drive at all on the way here, I have to drive on the way back," Kurt said blushing slightly at Blaine's tone of voice.

"I don't mind, you're tired come back here and get some sleep," Blaine said looking at the dark circles under Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"I'm fine Blaine really, stop fussing you sound like you're my mum," Kurt chuckled.

"Oh heaven forbid," Wes said sarcastically. Kurt frowned at Wes before turning back to the road.

"Kurt, I'm swapping with you at the next stop," Luke told Kurt, "Blaine's right you need some sleep."

"So does Blaine," Kurt grumbled. They were right he needed some sleep.

"Blaine's not driving," David pointed out.

"Fine!" Kurt sighed

Kurt stopped at the next lay-by and got out of the car he switched places with Luke so he was sitting on the left with Blaine next to him. He let Blaine pull his head down onto his shoulder because he had fallen asleep on Wes and he thought that the smell of Blaine would make him feel more comfortable and relaxed and help him sleep.

Blaine rested his head don top of Kurt's and sighed; the two boys fell asleep quickly.

"Wes what's with you three?" Luke asked once he was sure that the other two boys were asleep.

"What? N…Nothing," Wes said awkwardly looking out the window. He really had no acting skills what so ever.

The boy's raised an eyebrow at each other, "Wes, really what's going on?" Luke asked again.

Wes sighed, there were going to find out sometime, "Me and Blaine are fighting over Kurt."

"What? You!" Luke exclaimed, "But…but…"

"Yes I know you thought I was straight etc, etc, etc," Wes sighed, "Just drop it yeah?"

…

…

…

"Kurt wake up," Blaine said, "Come on I need to drive."

Everyone in the car was gone apart from him and Blaine; they were a few minutes away from Kurt's house, "Want me to drive?" Kurt asked as Blaine attempted to get out of the car.

"No, honey it's okay, it's only a couple of minutes away," Blaine said. Kurt got out of the car and sat in the front seat saying that sitting in the back seat made him feel like a small child which made Blaine laugh.

"Home sweet home," Blaine smile pulling up outside Kurt's house, "Umm…Can I come over later?"

"Well…I don't know," Kurt said his hand freezing on the door handle.

"I'll go back and have a shower and stuff and I'll call you okay?" Blaine said, "We can hang out just us for a while."

"Blaine I spent the whole weekend with you," Kurt pointed out rolling his eyes.

"But we usually hang out alone everyday!" Blaine said, "And we haven't done that."

"Fine, but call first. We don't want another episode like when you came to pick me up," Kurt said blushing at the memory of opening the door to Blaine with just a towel around his waist.

"Oh I don't know, I rather enjoyed it," Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

"Blaine!" Kurt protested going even redder, "Shut up."

"Kurt you're so adorable when you blush," Blaine smirked.

"Blaine just go take a freaking shower," Kurt said getting out of the car. But Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"Are you angry at me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt said breaking free of Blaine's hold. He grabbed his bag out of the back of the car, "Call me later." He called as he walked through the front door. He couldn't be that angry at Blaine. Blaine smiled as he drove away…

**A/N: Review replies:**

_**jojo1005**_**- I'm not sure what I'll put as the end yet but I hope everyone will like it.**

_**Sparkle Ninja27-**_** Thank you! Hope you liked the chapter!**

_**eatyourh3artout**_**- I'm not sure what I'll write next. Someone requested a sequel to one of my fanfictions called 'Love' (Read it if you want). But I have quiet a few ideas. If you have any requests I'll be happy to try and write them just let me know! Hope you liked the chapter! XXX**

_**XxTaylorBellxX-**_** Yay! You're back! Hopefully it's a good thing that you had no words for the last chapter and I hope you like this one!**

_**Janto-Lover-**_** Hope you liked the update!**

_**Carolbp-**_** Thanks a lot!**

_**Violethillbeautiful-**_** Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter too.**

_**Imalemonadeaddictt-**_** Wes has sort of become the one no one likes without me meaning too! Oh well. Hope you liked the chapter thanks for all the reviews!**

_**NathansBird-**_** Yep I did! XXX**

**Okay these last few Chapters have been really boring but I'll make the next one great I promise! XXX**


	13. Talk

Kurt sighed closing the door behind him softly and dumping his bag on the floor. His house was just as he remembered it. He could hear the TV up loud with a football game blasting from the speakers. He could hear Finns music upstairs with a lot of banging so he was probably trying to practise his dance moves for Glee club. He could smell Carols cooking in the kitchen which made him smile; she was a pretty good cook. Almost as good as Kurt, Kurt's mum and caught him to cook so it was really special to him, Kurt wasn't one to boast but even he couldn't deny he was good. Kurt took of his jacket and hung it up on the already full hooks and walked into the front room.

"Hey Dad," he said with a smile.

"Kurt! Hey son we missed you! How was camping?" Burt said getting to his feet and tightly bear hugging his son.

"Good…Dad but can you put me down I sort of can't breathe," Kurt laughed breathlessly.

"Sorry Kid I just really missed you! So what…" Burt started to ask but was interrupted by Carole.

"Kurt! Oh my darling how are you? Are you hungry? Thirsty? How was camp? Did you have fun? Oh I missed you so much!" Carole said giving Kurt a tight hug.

"yeah it was really fun. I missed you guys a lot but…" Kurt smiled at the two.

"But what? Are you hurt? Baby what wrong?" Carole panicked raking over Kurt for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine Carole but I desperately need a shower," Kurt laughed.

"Okay, go and get freshened up and I'll have something yummy for you when he come back down okay honey?" Carole said hugging Kurt again before heading back into the kitchen.

"Oh, Carole can Blaine come over later? I told him to call me," Kurt called.

"Of course sweetheart," Carole called back. Kurt could here her banging pots and pans around in the kitchen.

"You and Blaine seem to spend a lot of time together," Burt noticed his tone different then before.

"Yes," Kurt said warily noticing the change in his voice.

"Are you guys…still just friends right?" Burt asked looking at his son for any sign of lying.

"I don't know what's going on Dad. But I'll tell you when I know okay?" Kurt sighed.

"What's that meant to mean?" Burt asked his attention completely on Kurt and not of the television screen.

"Please Dad, I need a shower!" Kurt said walking out of the room without waiting for a reply. That was a conversation he wanted to avoid at all costs.

He practically ran up the stairs and walked past Finns bedroom, the door was slightly ajar and Kurt could see Blaine jumping around waving his arms in the air getting all the moves the wrong way around. Kurt couldn't help but laugh; he muffled the sound in his sleeve.

"Nice move," he said loudly so Finn could hear him over the music. Finn looked up and blushed red, he turned of the music.

"Hey man," Finn said wiping sweat of his brow.

"Hey," Kurt replied raising his eyebrow at Finns messy room, "You'd better clean this or Carole will kill you."

"Oh God, do not tell her man please," Finn said picking up a stray shirt and throwing it on the bottom of his wardrobe, "How was camp?"

"Eventful to say the least," Kurt sighed, "But I need a shower so…I'll see you later."

"Bye man," Finn said as Kurt walked away into his room where he grabbed his favourite out fit and went into his bathroom. He ran the water until it was hot and stepped into the water letting it wash away all his worries about Blaine and Wes. The water turned cold too soon for his liking but he got out and grabbed a towel and quickly dried of and put on his outfit before smoothing it out to perfection. He looked in the mirror and grabbed his hair drier. He dried his hair carefully before styling it the way that he liked and then walking back out into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed with a groan. His back was acing from sleeping in the sleeping bag and his back was desperate for the feel of a soft springy mattress. He grabbed forced himself to get off the bed and unpack his bag putting his clothes in the wash and pulling his mobile out of his bag he lay back down on the bed and waited for Blaine to contact him.

"Kurt, honey can I come in?" Carole called.

"Sure," Kurt called back sitting up on his bed. Carole walked in with her usual happy smile on her face.

"Hey honey, can we talk?" Carole asked sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Sure what's up?" Kurt asked frowning slightly.

"You're Dad said you were confused about you're relationship with Blaine and I was just wondering if there's anything that you wanted to talk about," Carole said still smiling but her eyes were worried.

"Well…" Kurt said biting his lip. It was going to be one of 'those' talks.

"You can tell me anything honey," Carole said comfortingly.

"Blaine told me he loved me," Kurt said, he had kept all if this bottled up inside him and it felt good to let it all out.

"Oh honey, do you like him?" Carole asked her face alight with a smile.

Kurt nodded, "I love him." He couldn't help but smile.

"Honey I don't understand what the problem is then," Carole said frowning as she tried to work out what was wrong.

"Wes, Wes likes me too. And I was seeing him, and no one knew, but I liked him as a friend and I don't want to just jump form him to Blaine because that would make him feel really rubbish but I really love Blaine, more then anything. I mean I've never felt this way about anyone. But I do like Wes a lot, is it possible to love to people at once?" Kurt said in a rush running his fingers through his hair in the stress.

"Oh, well honey of course it is," Carole said giving Kurt a small smile.

"Then what do I do?" Kurt asked in a groan.

"Kurt honey I can't decide that for you," Carole said, "But I'm glad we can talk like this."

Kurt smiled, "Me too, thanks I just really needed to tell someone."

"I'm always here hon, tell Blaine we've got plenty of food waiting for him," Carole smiled standing up and walking to the door, "and Kurt? You know I love you right?" she added.

"I love you too Carole," Kurt smiled as she left the room. And Kurt did love Carole; she would never replace his mum, of course not. He loved her in a whole different way.

Kurt lay back down on his bed and feel asleep with a happy smile on his face; he felt so comforted by the face he was able to tell someone. He had only been asleep for about half an hour when his ring tone of defying gravity woke him up.

"Hey Kurt, can I come over yet?" Blaine's cheery voice called through the phone as Kurt lifted it to his ear.

"Yep, Carole's armed with lots of food so I wouldn't wear you're skinning jeans," Kurt laughed.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be over as soon as I can," Blaine said, "You know I actually miss you right now?"

"Blaine that's crazy," Kurt sighed, but he couldn't deny that he missed Blaine too and the fact that he would be over soon made his heart skip a beat.

"Don't you miss me?" Blaine said, Kurt could tell by his tone of voice that he was doing his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I miss you Blaine, now get you're butt over here," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What's the magic word?" Blaine teased with a grin on his face.

"Please?" Kurt sighed rolling his eyes once again which made him laugh.

"No it's abracadabra actually," Blaine said but Kurt could hear him laughing at the other end of the phone at his rubbish joke. "I'm on my way over now gorgeous."

"See you soon," Kurt said with a smile at the thought of Blaine coming.

"Bye, I love you," Blaine smiled.

"Bye Blaine," Kurt sighed with a small frown.

"I'm not going until you tell me you love me too," Blaine said stubbornly, Kurt could imagine him crossing his arms across his chest.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled, his face lit up at the words.

"Bye!" Blaine called before the phone cut off. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes throwing his phone down on his bed.

"Who was that then?" Finn asked Kurt looked over to see him leaning against the door frame.

"Why do you want to know?" Kurt asked but he could feel the colour rush to his cheeks.

"Because I just so happened to cross you're door way when you said 'I love you too' and I was just wondering who my little step brother was in love with," Finn laughed.

"Okay, Finn first of all, I'm older then you so that makes you the little step brother, Second of all if you really have to know that was Blaine," Kurt said blushing.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "You loooove him do you?" he teased.

"Yep," Kurt said, "and he should be over any minute."

"Well I'll leave you too love birds to it," Finn teased again.

"Yeah, you do that. Oh and when the doors closed when Blaine's here do not come in," Kurt warned Finn raising an eyebrow with a small grin on his face. If Finn was teasing him then he could tease Finn. Finns eyes widened as he realised what Kurt meant before turning away and quickly walking down the stairs. "Bye little brother," Kurt called. He heard the front door close and he burst out into fits of laughter, having a brother did have its advantages…

**A/N: Heyya, hope you liked this chapter, this is what I would imagine Kurt's life would be like with his new family!**

**Review replies:**

_**XxTaylorBellxX-**_** Hey, I agree with that! Hope you liked the chapter; I tried to make the phone conversation between Kurt and Blaine full of Klaine-bows. XXX**

_**Violethillbeautiful-**_** Thank you so much! :D Hope you like this one too with the phone conversation full of Klaine-bows. XXX**

_**Gleek599-**_** Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter as well. XXX**

_**Kneeshightwinkletoes-**_** Ha-ha, he forgives you don't worry. Thanks for another review! XXX**

_**Vikki-Toria-94-**_** Thanks for letting me know! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

_**Jojo1005-**_** Ha j ha I agree with you there I was just want to see if everyone was, Hope you liked the chapter!**

_**Janto-Lover-**_** Thank you hope this chapter lived up to you're expectations.**

_**Imalemonadeaddictt**_**- It doesn't sound sad! I agree one hundred and ten percent with that one, your welcome!**

_**Ciara.M.N-**_** Thanks for the review hope you liked this chapter!**

_**Sparkle Ninja27-**_** Thank you hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Lgleek95-**_** Yep two peas in a pod I agree hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Reviews on 'Love':**

_**Eatyourh3artout- **_

**Heyya I wasn't sure how to reply to you're reviews but I ended up just putting on the end of this chapter hope you don't mind!**

**First of all thank you for reading it! And I'm glad you liked it and I hope you'll like the rest of my work if you read it and also I hope you liked this new chapter and the conversation between Blaine and Kurt where I tried to put loads of Klaine Bows.**

**Much love and hug back! XXX**


	14. Kiss

**A/N: **

**Hey, guys! Just to let you know I wont be able to updated any more chapters until Sunday because I'm going camping for two days, sorry! I'll promise to update on Sunday though. Enjoy the chapter! Much love XXX**

Kurt heard the door bell ring and he grinned and leapt to his feet running down the stairs and yanking the door open harshly. Blaine was standing with his hair un-gelled and curly in the way that Kurt adored and was wearing black baggy jeans and a plain blue-shirt. How can anyone look that good without even trying?

"Hello you," Blaine smiled hugging Kurt tightly.

"Hello, have a nice shower?" Kurt asked smiling as he smelt Blaine's shampoo.

"Yeah, did you?" Blaine asked forcing himself to unlock his arms from around Kurt.

"Yep," Kurt grinned, "Come on. Carole's determined to make us all fat," Kurt pulled Blaine into the kitchen.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the table which looked like it was about to collapse under the weight of the huge amount of food on top of it and it smelt amazing. There was a huge roast chicken in the centre of the table with a massive bowl filled to the brim with huge crispy roast potatoes and parsnips with a dish full of vegetables and the biggest jug of gravy that Blaine had ever seen. "Wow," he said.

"I know, it's impossible to go hungry in this house," Kurt laughed at Blaine's expression.

"Kurt honey, do you want to bake something for dessert once I got Finn and your Dad to clean this up?" Carole asked walking into the room with a stack of plates and knifes and forks.

"Won't it be sort of late before you can get them to pry there eyes from the TV screen?" Kurt asked with a laugh and a roll of his eyes.

"Please? You so amazing!" Carole begged, "I've lived without you're cherry pie for a whole weekend and I survived, to be honest I didn't think it could be done."

"Fine, but only if Blaine can help me," Kurt said.

"Me? Cooking honey I don't think that's the best idea you've ever had," Blaine said biting his lip nervously.

"Oh don't worry I'll be there so make sure you don't set fire to you're self," Kurt laughed blushing when Blaine called him 'honey.'

"I don't know Kurt," Blaine said hesitantly.

"Blaine, you made me go camping. You **are **cooking with me," Kurt said taking the plates from Carole and trying to find room on the already crammed full table.

"Boy's, foods ready," Carole called before sitting down in one of the seats. Kurt sat opposite her and Blaine sat next to Kurt shuffling his chair closer to him.

Burt and Finn appeared less them a minute later, and sat down in the two remaining seats so Finn was next to Kurt and Burt was next to Carole.

"Wow, Carole this looks amazing," Burt said eyes wide.

"I know thanks Mum," Finn said drool practically dripping from his chin.

"Well dig in then," Carole smiled picking up her knife and fork, the boys did the same loading there plates with as much food as they could hold and stuffing there faces, well apart from Kurt he wasn't quiet that dramatic even though he was hungry.

"Wow, this is amazing," Blaine said gray on his chin.

"Blaine, you're disgusting!" Kurt sighed rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Blaine frowned.

"Because you're eating like an animal," Kurt sighed, "Come here," he said cupping Blaine's chin and wiping away the gravy with his thumb, he turned to see the other three staring at him, "You're worse then Dad and Finn," he added realising he'd just flirted with Blaine in front of his Dad, step Mum and step brother.

"Hey!" Finn protested, "Were not that bad."

"I'm sorry son but I'm with Kurt on this one," Carole laughed. Burt said nothing just sat with his jaw clenched. "Come on I want all this gone, I don't like to waste food," Carole said trying to break the awkward mood.

"It's amazing hon," Burt said looking back down to his plate.

"Thanks," Carole smiled.

Blaine sensed Kurt's stress and put his hand on his knee giving it a small squeeze with a smile.

"Whoa dude what are you doing?" Finn said jumping to his feet.

"Oh God," Blaine said turning bright red resting his head in his hands; he'd squeezed Finn's leg instead of Kurt's! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.

"Blaine what did you just do?" Kurt asked although he was pretty sure he knew what.

"Kurt can I talk to you?" Blaine asked still bright red and walking out of the room quickly without waiting for an answer. Kurt followed him up into the kitchen where Blaine was standing in the corner with his head in his hands.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Dam it, Kurt I've really screwed things up now," Blaine said his head still in his hands.

"Blaine its fine," Kurt sighed trying to pry his head out of his hands.

"Kurt I practically just felt you're brother up under the table," Blaine groaned finally letting Kurt pry his hand from his hands.

Kurt just smiled taking a step closer to Blaine, "Any one ever told you that you're adorable?"

"No, why do you think I am?" Blaine asked resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Maybe," Kurt whispered with a smile.

"Hey Kurt…oh sorry!" Carole said walking into the kitchen and then straight back out again. Kurt sighed taking a step back from Blaine.

"No, Kurt you can't do that to me!" Blaine said trying to pull Kurt close again but Kurt pulled away.

"Sorry Blaine, I can't do this anyway," Kurt sighed, "I promised Wes I wasn't dumping him for you, and if we start dating then he'll think I did."

"Kurt please you're killing me here," Blaine begged grabbing Kurt's hand to stop him walking away.

"Not yet, give him a chance to get over this Blaine please?" Kurt asked.

"Fine, but only because I love you," Blaine sighed pulling Kurt close and kissing his forehead.

"Thanks Blaine," Kurt smiled, "I love you too. Now come on lets go back in…"

"Oh Kurt don't make me go back in there please!" Blaine said turning red once again.

"Come on, I'll protect you," Kurt laughed pulling Blaine into where they had been eating before.

"Oh god this is going to be so awkward. Kill me now," Blaine groaned letting Kurt tow him to his death. Kurt laughed as he pulled Blaine into the room.

"Hey Finn sorry man," Blaine said when Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Yeah can we just forget about that?" Finn asked as Kurt and Blaine sat back down again.

"I like the way you're thinking," Blaine said with an embarrassed smile.

The rest of the meal was quiet with the odd conversation going on but it wasn't awkward after the 'incident' had been pretty much forgotten. Once everyone had finished Blaine and Kurt went back up too Kurt's room and collapsed on his bed.

"I don't think that I have ever eaten this much," Blaine groaned holding his stomach.

"Well at least I warned you not to wear tight jeans," Kurt laughed rolling his eyes.

"Thank God," Blaine said still holding his stomach, "Make me feel better?"

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Kiss my belly better," Blaine said with a laugh.

"No," Kurt said biting back a smile.

"Please?" Blaine asked, "I love you."

"I love you too, but no," Kurt said.

"I won't shut up until you do," Blaine threatened.

"Fine!" Kurt said moving so he was inline and then pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine's stomach.

"You know what? My lips hurt to," Blaine said trying to look innocent.

"How did I know that was coming?" Kurt laughed.

"Please Kurt?" Blaine begged but he knew he was treading on thin ice.

Kurt sighed; did he want to kiss Blaine? Of course he did. And Wes or anyone would never know, it was just one kiss. "They really hurt that bad?" Kurt asked with a teasing smile on his face.

Blaine's eyes widened as he nodded, "Yeah."

Both boys lunged towards each other lips smacking together as they met, Blaine's hand instantly went to Kurt's hair locking his fingers in Kurt smooth locks and pulling Kurt even closer whilst Kurt put his hands on Blaine's waist with an audible groan as they kissed. Blaine sighed at the sound, "Oh Kurt I love you so much," he gasped as he pulled away from Kurt for a breath before attacking Kurt's rosy pink lips once again. Blaine kissed Kurt harder even though he thought that Kurt would pull away but he couldn't help himself, he was delighted when Kurt kissed him back just as eagerly.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned as Blaine pushed Kurt down onto his pillows before desperately kissing Kurt again, needing to feel Kurt's lips against his.

"Kurt you are so prefect," Blaine sighed pressing air light kisses down Kurt's neck making him shiver with pleasure, "You're beautiful, funny and sexy. Promise me you'll never change."

Kurt blushed deeply at Blaine's words, "Promise," he whispered pulling Blaine's lips back up to his own. Kurt gasped when Blaine unlocked one of his hands from Kurt's hair and trailed his down his neck to his shoulder all the way to the back of Kurt's thigh which he gave a quick squeeze. Blaine needed air but he needed Kurt more so he hung on until the last second possible before he pulled away gasping for breathe smiling as he saw Kurt was doing the same. His eyes were bright, his face was flushed and his lips were red. Blaine could only unattach himself from Kurt few a few minutes before he was pulling Kurt close again to which Kurt happily obliged. Blaine took a big risk of Kurt breaking the kiss when he trailed Kurt's lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance and smiling when Kurt opened his mouth. Both boys fought for dominance as there tongues wrapped around each other and explored each other mouths but Kurt finally let Blaine take control with a groan.

"I love you," Kurt sighed into Blaine's mouth as Blaine pulled him even closer, Blaine was unable to answer, he barley heard Kurt say it because to him he was pretty much in heaven right now.

"Kurt, Close the bloody door!" Finn groaned pushing Kurt's door roughly closed with a loud slam. Kurt pushed Blaine away blushing deeply and Blaine practically whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Sorry," Kurt sighed sitting up and trying to tame his hair.

"For what? Kurt that was amazing," Blaine said still breathless.

"I know," Kurt grinned, "But where still not dating yet okay?" he warned.

"Do you do this with all you're friends?" Blaine laughed pretending like he hadn't winced at Kurt's words.

Kurt laughed, "Only the one's I really, really like," he teased rolling his eyes.

Blaine sighed loudly, "I love you," he said looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, "Now come one that's see if the kitchens ready for us to bake..."

**A/N: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!**

_**Lgleek95**_**- Ha-ha I loved Finn in this too wish he was like this in the show! Hope you liked the chapter.**

_**Jojo1005**_**- Hope you like the chapter!**

_**Violethillbeautiful-**_** Thank you! You always give the best reviews! Hope you liked the chapter.**

_**jojo1005-**_** Here's a reply to you're PM! Thank you or everything to said it means a lot to me. Thank you for reading and I hope you like the chapter.**

_**Kneeshightwinkletoes-**_** Ha-ha I love Finn in this!**

_**Gleek599-**_** Thank you so much!**

_**Carolbp-**_** Thanks! I love Klaine too as you can probably tell. Hope you liked the very Klaine-bow chapter.**

_**NathansBird-**_** Thanks for the review! Once again hope you like this chapter!**

_**Carolbp-**_** I added a supermegafoxy Klaine kiss for you hope you liked it!**

_**XxTaylorBellxX-**_** Glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chapter too.**

**Hope you liked the kiss, I'm not really that good at writing that sort of stuff so sorry if it was rubbish but if you like it I'll add it in more chapters and more Fanfics when I wrote them. I promise I'll update on Sunday!**

**Love ya lots!**

**XXXX**


	15. Food Fight!

**A/N: I got **_**over a hundred**_** reviews! Oh my God thank you guys soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Enjoy the chapter!**

"Can you get the plain flour out of the cupboard?" Kurt asked Blaine as they walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"What's the magic word?" Blaine asked with a grin walking towards the cupboard.

"Abracadabra," Kurt smiled taking the unsalted butter, cream cheese and single cream out of the fridge.

"That's my boy," Blaine grinned, "Anything else out of the cupboard?"

"We'll make the pasty first so…icing sugar and the salt," Kurt said not needing to look at the recipe.

"You make this a lot," Blaine noted watching Kurt fly around the kitchen grabbing the necessary bowl, sieve and weighing scales hardly even looking.

"Yep," Kurt grinned, "right, we need three hundred grams of the flour, two table spoons of icing sugar and a large pinch of salt and we need to sieve it into that big bowl."

"Okay, what should I do?" Blaine asked feeling out of place in a kitchen.

"I'll measure it you can just sieve it. Think you can manage that without hurting yourself?" Kurt asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh I hope so," Blaine smiled taking the bright pink sieve from Kurt's hands.

The boys set to work and pretty soon all the ingredients were measured to precision and sieved into the bowl (once Blaine got the hang of it.) "How did I do?" Blaine asked.

"Not bad…but not good ether," Kurt smiled.

"Well that's better then just bad," Blaine shrugged, "What next?"

"Well, we need to measure out one hundred and seventy grams of the un-slated butter and cream cheese and we need seventy millilitres of the cream, what to try measuring?" Kurt asked.

"Sure?" Blaine said all though it sounded more like a question. Blaine took the butter and measured out the butter before handing it to Kurt who added it a little at a time to the flour, salt and icing sugar working it with his fingers until it looked like bread crumbs and did the same with the cream cheese. And then once Blaine had measured out the cream he added enough for it to be mixed into a soft dough. Kurt divided the dough in too two separate chunks and handed one to Blaine ans they both kneaded the dough a little bit before rolling it into a ball and wrapping them both in Clingfilm before putting them in the fridge to chill laughing and talking as they did.

"Right that's the dough, now the filling," Kurt said closing the fridge door.

"We make a pretty good team," Blaine smiled pulling Kurt close for a bone crushing hug that Kurt didn't object to.

"Yeah we do," Kurt smiled wrapping his arms around Blaine waist. The stood like that for a long time before Kurt pulled away with a sigh, "Come on," he said pulling out a tub of both sweet and sour cherries, caster sugar, cinnamon, corm flour and a small lemon, "Measure out one kilogram of pitted cherries please…I mean abracadabra."

"Okay, how much sugar?" Blaine asked once he'd measured out the cherries.

"Two hundred and ten grams," Kurt said handing Blaine the bag of sugar with a smile. Once the sugar had been measured out Kurt added it to the cherries along with a heaped tea spoon of cinnamon, three table spoons of corn flour and cut the lemon in half and added the juice and stirred it once before letting it stand for twenty minutes.

"Much longer? I'm bored," Blaine sighed dipping his finger in the cheery mixture and bringing it to his lips but Kurt grabbed his hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kurt said eyes wide.

"Seeing if it tastes okay," Blaine grinned; he quickly moved his finger across Kurt's cheek leaving a red sticky line.

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned rolling his eyes and trying to find a cloth to wipe it off.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked taking a step towards Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked turning around to face Blaine and jumping when he saw Blaine right up close to him with a grin on his face, he licked the cherry of Kurt's cheek.

"It tastes fine to me," Blaine laughed.

"Blaine, right that's it," Kurt said grabbing a hand full of flour and throwing it at Blaine covering him in white powder. Blaine gasped grabbing a hand of flour and throwing at Kurt too. Kurt grabbed an egg they were going to use to brush over the top of the pie and threw it with a giggle.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped scrapping some of the egg of his shirt and throwing it back.

"Blaine Anderson, this is war," Kurt grinned dipping his finger in the cherry and putting a dot on the end of Blaine's nose.

Both boys instantly grabbed for the flour bag and fought over it, almost completely emptying the bag over each other, Kurt grabbed another egg from the fridge preparing to throw it but Blaine grabbed it trying to wrestle it out of Kurt's hand causing it to explode in there hands making both boys squeal and laugh.

"Oh my God Kurt, My mum is so going to kill you," Finn said eyes wide at the flour and egg splattered on the floor, the walls and both of the boys.

"Crud," Kurt groaned staring at the egg and flour paste on the walls.

"Hey, think about it by the time we've cleaned this up the cherry will be ready," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

"**You **are a bad influence," Kurt sighed throwing a damp cloth in Blaine's direction and getting one himself before starting to scrub the floor whilst Blaine started on the walls. Luckily they managed to clean it up before Carole came back into the kitchen. Unfortunately they had forgotten to clean up themselves.

"Oh my gosh! Kurt what on earth happened?" Carole asked as she stared at the flour covered boys in front of her.

"We might have had a small food fight when the cherries were sitting," Kurt said biting is lip which was covered in egg.

"Kurt started it," Blaine said dusting some of the flour out of his hair.

"Liar!" Kurt exclaimed shoving Blaine on the arm with an outraged grin.

"Boy's you should know better," Carole sighed, but she smiled, and then she laughed, "Just get Blaine cleaned up before he goes home," she said still laughing as she left the room.

"Few," said Blaine wiping the egg of Kurt's lip with his thumb and a smile.

"Come on…lets just finish…the…pie," Kurt said getting completely lost in Blaine's warm brown eyes.

"Ummm…"Blaine murmured stepping forward and giving Kurt a cheeky kiss.

"Blaine," Kurt complained half heartedly stepping away and blushing deeply, "Let's just finish the pie okay?"

"Fine," Blaine sighed "What next?"

"Heat the oven gas mark seven," Kurt said turning the dial, "Then get the pastry…" he said getting it out of the fridge and then grabbing a tin, "and roll it out. Then just line the tin with the pastry, add the cherries, roll out the other ball of pastry and make it into the lid."

"Cool, you can line it but I want to put the cherries in," Blaine grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're such a child."

"Yep and you love it," Blaine smiled as Kurt rolled out one of the balls of pastry out and lined the tin.

"That's what you think," Kurt laughed letting Blaine pour the cherry mixture into the middle and then rolling out the other ball of pastry laying it on top and crimping the edges before cutting a hole in the top to let the steam out. "Perfect," he said grabbing some oven gloves and placing the pie in the oven. "We Bake for 20 minutes, then reduce the heat to 180C/gas 4 and bake for a further 30 to 40 minutes until the cherry bubble up through the hole. But we need to check it because if the pastry is darkening too rapidly we have cover loosely with tin foil."

"Right, so we have twenty minutes?" Blaine asked acting like he understood everything Kurt just said.

"Yep," Kurt nodded.

So the boys went upstairs and put on 'The little mermaid' which was Kurt's favourite (both boys loved Disney movies,) and Kurt set the timer to twenty minutes. They curled up together on Kurt's bed getting it covered in flour but Kurt didn't care.

Lucky after about an hour they pulled a very tasty looking bubbling cherry pie out of the oven and placed it on the table where they had eaten before, "Not bad," Kurt smiled.

"Did you think it was going to be a disaster?" Blaine asked pretending to be offended.

"Well….I didn't think it was going to be this good," Kurt said, "Come on I'll get the ice-cream."

"But it's still hot it will melt the ice-cream," Blaine said.

"I know makes it even better," Kurt said carrying a huge tub of vanilla ice-cream to the table, "Guys pie's ready!" he called.

"Yum, yum, yum," Carole smiled followed by the other two guys.

Kurt let Carole dish out huge slices for everyone and laughed when Finn burnt his tongue. He smiled at his Dad, Finn and Carole and lastly Blaine, his life wasn't prefect but it could have been worse.

**A/N: Hey! I just came back from camping and I had a great time, hope you all have a lovely weekend! Hope you liked the chapter and I might add another chapter later today if I have time! Love ya lots! XXX**

_**Eatyourh3artout-**_** Hey, hope you liked my other work if you read any and this chapter of course. Lot's of love XXX**

_**Musiclvr272-**_** I know that's what I thought, hope you like the chapter.**

_**XxTaylorBellxX-**_** Oh no! Hope it didn't hurt too much! Thanks a lot!**

_**Kneeshightwinkletoes**_**- Hope you had fun when you went away and that you liked the chapter.**

_**Sparkle Ninja27-**_** You'll get the jealously in the next chapter! Hope you liked this one.**

_**Vikki-Toria-94-**_** Hope you had fun where ever you went! Seems like everyone's leaving! Ha-ha. Enjoy the chapter!**

_**gleek599-**_** I'm glad! I was pretty nervous about righting the kiss but I think it was okay. Hope you like this chapter!**

_**Janto-Lover-**_** Thank you hope you liked the chapter!**

_**Carolbp- **_**I'm glad you loved the kiss; I tired to make Finn funny so I'm glad that it worked! Hope you liked this chapter.**

_**NathansBird**_**- I'm hardly a celebrity! I might be a famous writer when I'm older (fingers crossed) but I doubt it. You're welcome and thanks!**


	16. Blaine VS Wes!

"Kurt! Yeah baby how was camping?" Mercedes asked with a grin on her face as Kurt walked into school the next day with his hair in a new style and his outfit perfectly matching and un-crumpled. He had spent most of the night after Blaine went home frantically hand scrubbing his jacket to get the egg and flour out, which he had decide he was happy with at about five past one, so he was really tired but he couldn't help but smile widely when he saw his friend.

"Hey Mercy," Kurt said as he lent against the wall next her flattening his already perfect hair.

"You okay?" Mercy asked shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other.

"Not really," Kurt sighed thinking of Blaine and biting his lip.

"Gossip?" Mercedes asked her eyes brightening at the thought.

"**Huge **gossip," Kurt grinned at his friend.

"Oh My God, tell me, tell me!" Mercedes said grabbing his arm and towing him behind the English block so there was no-one else around, "Spill White boy," she exclaimed.

"Mercy…" Kurt said biting his lip, "First of all you need to know that I've sort of been dating Wes…"

"Hell no white boy!" Mercedes squealed, "How could you not tell me?"

"Sorry." Kurt said as the bell rang, "Come on I'll tell you the rest later we need to go to double Spanish."

…

…

…

"Oh my God honey what are you gonna do?" Mercy asked handing another tissue to Kurt who wiped away the tears on his cheeks.

"I don't know what if Wes never moves on?" Kurt groaned throwing the tissue in the bin at the front of the school were him and Mercedes were sitting after school.

"Come on, I'll get you home…Hey is that Blaine?" Mercy asked as she was a sort boy with Black hair running towards him.

"Yeah, what's he doing here?" Kurt muttered smoothing his hair and his outfit as he got to his feet.

"Hey guys," Blaine said jogging up to Kurt slightly out of breath from running.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked excepting Blaine's hug and cursing to himself when he realised even a small gesturer like that made his heart beat a thousand miles an hour.

"I came to see my best friend is that a crime?" Blaine laughed, "…honey have you been crying?" Blaine asked frowning at the pinkness of Kurt's eyes and the tinge of red on his porcelain skin.

"No," Kurt said a bit too quickly making Blaine frown deeper.

Blaine decided to change the subject, "Did you get the flour off you're jacket?"

"Eventually," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry about that, but you so realised that I had to shower with the rest of the Warblers standing outside asking me why the hell I had flour and egg all over me," Blaine said sighing at the memoire.

"I stayed up to one this Moring hand scrubbing my jacket," Kurt challenged.

"Even?" Blaine suggested holding his hand out for Kurt to shake.

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Even" he agreed.

"Do I even wanna know?" Mercedes asked raising an eyebrow. The sound of Mercy's voice made him jump, he has almost completely forgotten she was there, when he was around Blaine it was so easy for them to get lost in there own little bubble.

"We were baking and me and Blaine had a food fight," Kurt said watching students standing around chatting waiting for parents to pick them up and students sitting in there cars, the girls re-doing there makeup and the boy checking the latest football scores on there phones.

"Right…" Mercedes said her eyebrow rising even higher up her forehead but then it turned to a frown, "Guys does Wes always walk like that?"

"Crap," Blaine muttered once both he and Kurt turned around to see Wes marching towards them in an angry rage. He stormed over to Kurt and shoved him hard on the shoulders. Blaine stepped in front of Kurt protectively, "What do you think you're doing?" he growled. No one would hurt Kurt when he was around.

"Shut up Blaine, just shut the hell up!" Wes shouted pushing Blaine out of the way, everyone was looking. Wes towered over Kurt, "How could you?" he hissed.

"W…Wes, I don't know w…what you're talking about," Kurt whispered.

"Don't give me that crap Hummel, you promised me," Wes shouted again taking a step back from Kurt who winced.

"Wes, please he obviously has no idea what the hell you're on about," Blaine said putting a reassuring hand on Kurt's now shaking arm.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Wes growled before he turned to Kurt and shouted, "**You **told me you weren't dumping me for him!" he shoved his index finger sharp into Blaine's chest.

"I'm not Wes!" Kurt said desperately

"Finn told everyone you were dating Kurt don't you deny it," Wes practically screamed. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other guilty, Finn and saw them kissing and he knew nothing about the situation, shit. Everyone knew.

"Wes, I…We….I was," Kurt stuttered trying to find the right words to explain.

"Why? What's so good about him compared to me? Am I not good enough?" Wes asked his anger still bright and burning.

"No, Wes of course you're good enough! I think you're amazing," Kurt gasped.

"What?" Blaine both jealousy and angry ripped through his voice.

"Blaine, just don't," Kurt sighed giving him a pointed look, they could talk about that later he just needed to concentrate on Wes first.

"Fine," Blaine grumbled, Kurt almost fell over when he saw Blaine had tears streaming from his eyes, he began to quickly walk away ignoring the looks he was getting from the other students.

"No wait Blaine," Kurt called desperately.

"Whatever Kurt," he muttered before walking out of the parking lot.

"No please Blaine," Kurt called but Blaine didn't even turn around. Kurt didn't even try to stop or hide the tears that poured from his eyes.

"I can't believe you would do this," Wes said his anger softening slightly at the site of Kurt's teats but he still shouted the words. He turned to the retreating figure of Blaine and called, "Come back here Blaine, I want to settle this properly."

Blaine stopped at turned around walking back slowly with a slight frown on his face, "How?" he asked.

"A fight, winner get's Kurt," Wes said crossing his arms and leaning heavily on his left leg, he raised an eyebrow, "You man enough Anderson?" he challenged.

Blaine consider it for about half a second before he, to Kurt's horror, took of his jacket and threw it aside rubbing his hands together, "Rules?" he asked.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" the crowed chanted.

"Until the other person gives in," Wes said taking of his coat and throwing It down on the floor a couple feet away from Kurt who was frozen in terror. It had taken him this long just to find his voice since he heard the word fight escape Wes's dark pink lips. He couldn't believe this was happening…it couldn't me happening.

"NO!" Kurt managed to scream at them both, they both turned to look at him.

"Kurt baby just stay out of it okay?" Wes said before turning back taking a step forward and punching Blaine square in the jaw making Blaine give out a strangle yell. Kurt screamed his eyes filling with tears at the sight of Blaine hunched over cradling his jaw.

"Kurt…I'm fine," Blaine said biting his lip in pain, the pain in his voice made Kurt start crying heavily what the hell could he do to make them stop? He couldn't just get in the way of it they'd just push him out of the way. _Help_ he thought desperately as Blaine punched Wes in the stomach but luckily Wes just managed to block it was triumphant grin on his face, but when he was celebrating Blaine punched him full in the stomach making Wes bend over in pain.

"Guys please!" Kurt squealed, "I'm not worth it!"

"You got that much right fag," someone hissed.

Kurt didn't even react to the words; he was too worried about the two men he care about the most in front of him fighting over him. The other boys didn't hear it so they didn't react; Mercy how ever shouted a bad response that made Kurt wince slightly.

"Mercy just leave it please," Kurt muttered managing to pry his worried eyes from the boys who were tensed and ready to give her a smile before turning straight back.

"Blaine….Blaine please!" I called biting my lip in worry as the tears continued to pour down my cheeks.

Wes kept forward punching Blaine's eye, Blaine managed to grab hold of his hand and twisted him around into a tight headlock that Wes was struggling to back free, "Blaine let him go!" Kurt squealed going white as a sheet but nether of the boys were listening to him now. Wes managed to struggle free and pin Blaine's arms behind his head in a death grip. Kurt watched blood trickle from Wes's lip and from a cut on Blaine's cheek and felt like he was going to faint. This was just too much. And yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the boys hitting each other in front of him.

"Please guys!" Kurt shrieked helplessly.

Kurt watched as hit Blaine hard on the nose making him fly backwards onto his bum, "BLAINE!" Kurt cried running over to him and leaning over him, he was awake but had even more blood dripping from his face, "Are you okay? Oh my God baby," Kurt said sobbing with tears flowing from his eyes. Then Kurt had an idea, "Blaine if you love me at all then you will stop this stupid freaking fight before one of you gets really hurt."

Kurt frowned when he saw anger flicker across Blaine's face, "But then I'll lose and Wes will have you! But that's what you want isn't it? You want to give up so you can have Wes!" Blaine said getting to his feet.

"No, no Blaine that's not…"

"Shut up Hummel," he muttered bitterly walking of ignoring Kurt's cries.

"Ha! I win, Kurt come here," Wes grinned wiping blood of his chin.

"No, I don't want you Wes, I want Blaine. I always have and I always will and I hate you right now for making him fight, now go away," Kurt screamed tears pouring even quicker down his eyes making his vision water logged and blurry.

Everything, everything was ruined…

**A/N: Heyya guys! Hope you like the chapter! LOVE YOU ALL!  
><strong>

**Review replies:**

_**Lgleek95-**_** here's you're abracadabra quick update! On the same day…oh actually it's 5 minutes past midnight so the next day Yeah I love camping so much It's brill! Thank you XXX**

_**Violethillbeautiful-**_** Aw thanks; yeah it reminds me of that too! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Lot's of love XXX**

_**ShadowSparx-**_** Thank you! It's means a lot to me! XXX**

_**XxTaylorBellxX-**_** ha-ha :)**

_**ShadowSparx-**_** Hope you liked that chapter! I think that you liked the plot…maybe…Ha-ha hope you did anyway!**

_**Kneeshightwinkletoes-**_** I'm so glad! Yep the prefect match! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

_**ShadowSparx-**_** Yeah it is funny hope you liked the chapter!**

_**Eatyourh3artout-**_** I'm glad I didn't disappoint you! And thanks for reading my other work! Lots and lots of love XXX**

**Sorry about any mistakes I was too tired to check it: /. Please still love me! :'(**


	17. Mine

**A/N: Heya guys! Enjoy…..**

Kurt stood there completely shocked with no idea what to do with himself, he was still crying silently. Everyone was staring at him but he didn't really care, Wes had finally been put straight but Blaine had walked away and hadn't heard Kurt tell Wes the truth. Kurt realised he had been a bit harsh to Wes but he was so angry at him, I mean he was the one who had started to the fight and practically forced Blaine to join in so it was his fault really. But now there was only one thing rotating around his brain, one name. Blaine. He pulled his had out his pocket with a shaking hand typed in the number he knew by heart before lifting it to his ear and crossing his fingers…ring, ring….ring, ring….ring, ring….ring, ring… "Hello?" said a voice at the end of the phone, his voice was gruff like he was hiding the fact he was crying.

"Blaine, Hi look we really need to talk, I…" Kurt rushed out, but before he finished Blaine hung up the phone. Kurt let out a heart broken squeak and tried again but it went straight to voice mail.

"Kurt," Mercedes whispered putting her hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"I'm fine, I just need to find him, and…and it will all be okay," Kurt said shakily willing his words to be true.

"I know Kurt," Mercy said smiling, "Come on, I'll help you find him."

"I know, I think I know were he is," Kurt said thinking of that one place were he and Blaine always went when they were upset.

"Where?" Mercy asked her voice still gentle.

"I want to go on my own…I'll call you…later…I'll call you later," Kurt managed to mumble his voice completely locked on that place, the place were he was sure Blaine was. He walked away still ignoring the looks he got from the other students as he wiped away his tears on the back of his sleeve and picking up his speed. He picked up a white lily (both his and Blaine's favourite flower) at the first shop he saw that soled them and then turned back around walking to the park, he walked through it to the very end were people dump there litter and worked his way through the nettles and weeds that no one bother to clear until he make to a small opening in the hedge that was running around the outside of the park and squeezed through it being careful not to drop the lily or get any thistles caught on his clothing. He came out onto a huge field that was over grown and messy, he walked along the outskirts of the field keeping close to the hedge until he came to an old rickety style that he climbed over and walked down the small over grown path until he got the to the end where there was a group of trees tightly packed together. He walked into them watching the light breeze rustle the leaves above and watching the sunlight on the floor that shone through the gasps in the leaves above into the ground making wonderful complex patterns, it was somewhere were he could fell safe, there were no sounds apart from a few bird calls and the sound the cool breeze made as it blew through the leaves that remind Kurt of whispering, like the trees were sharing secrets. His mum had brought him here when he was very young so it was special to him and he was surprised when he learnt that Blaine knew of this place to. He walked silently apart from the buckles on his boots making a clinging as he took each step until the trees because more spaced out ans finally he came to a clearing completely free of trees apart from one in the very centre of the almost perfect circle. Kurt blinked as his eyes got adjusted to the bright light and when he did he saw a dark figure sitting at the base of the tree in the centre.

"Blaine?" he called, the figure looked up and got to his feet and looked like he was going to run.

"No wait Blaine!" Kurt called, "Please I want to tell you something!"

He saw Blaine hesitate before he started to walk towards Kurt slowly, Kurt grinned walking forward towards Blaine in almost a run until Blaine stopped a few feet from him, his eyes red and watery like he had been crying, Kurt's heart get a painful lurch when he realised he had caused those tears.

"What do you want Hummel?" Blaine asked harshly trying to hide the heartbroken pain in his voice but it was still obvious to Kurt.

"Blaine, I love you. I've never felt like this about anyone, I was in such a dark place and you held out you're hand and pulled me back up into the light and I knew from that moment you grabbed my hand on those Dalton steps that I was going to fall for you but I never knew it would be like this! I didn't even know it was possible to feel this way. Blaine this isn't just a high school crush, I love you, this between us now is real, we just…just connect you know? We fit together in everyway perfectly Blaine, When I saw you even look at another guy even if you I knew there were one hundred percent straight I swear a little part of me died inside and on valentines day when you sang to Jeremiah God that killed me so much, so if you say no, if you're too angry at me then…I don't know whether I'm going to be able to be friends because I don't know if I'll be able to take seeing you with another man. But I won't stop you from being with other people because I love you and all I want is for you to be happy even if it makes me suffer." Kurt blurted out letting everything he felt inside out.

Blaine stood there blinking a few times; Kurt laughed nervously, "It would be great if you could say something right about no…"

But he was cut off by Blaine pressing his lips hard down on Kurt's, taking Kurt by surprise but he soon reacted pulling Blaine closer and closing his eyes as Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt moved his hands up to Blaine's thick lush midnight black curls using them to pull Blaine even closer if that was possible, Kurt was just about ready to stick his tongue into Blaine's mouth when Blaine pushed him away, "What about Wes?" he asked ignoring Kurt's moan of protest of breaking the kiss and breathing hard.

Kurt let out a sharp breath, he'd only just realised the darkening bruise on Blaine's left eye and the deep gash on his cheek that had stopped bleeding and the blood had been wiped away. Kurt took a step forwards gently brushing his fingers against the cut and then tracing his finger lightly over Blaine's eye lid, "Didn't you just here my speech?" Kurt asked in a whisper with a slight smile, "I really hate him for doing this to you."

"I thought scars were meant to be sexy?" Blaine smiled brushing some of Kurt's hair out of his eyes.

"Mmm…I don't think they'll scar," He said tracing the cut on his cheek again softly.

"Well then maybe we should make the most of my sexy battle wounds when there here," Blaine grinned blushing slightly in a way that Kurt found absolutely adorable.

"I agree with you there," Kurt smiled as Blaine closed the distance between them kissing Kurt forcefully. He spun Kurt around and pushed him backwards until Kurt's back was pressed up against the tree never taking his mouth of Kurt's. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's body to the back of Kurt's thighs, he squeezed them gently making Kurt groan into Blaine's mouth before Blaine used the leverage of the tree to push Kurt up and then he pulled Kurt's legs around his waist. He pulled his mouth away from Kurt's to breathe; he planted small kisses in a trail from Kurt's cheek down his neck all the way to his collar bone before going back up and stopping halfway up Kurt's neck before biting the skin there into his mouth and started sucking on it hard. Kurt moaned and Blaine pulled back to admire the bruise forming on Kurt's neck, he kissed it muttering against Kurt's neck, "Mine."

Blaine felt Kurt smile as he whispered, "Yours."

Blaine brought his mouth back up to Kurt's kissing him passionately diving his tongue into Kurt's mouth as Kurt did the same, Kurt was groaning and gasping trying to get even closer to Blaine, "God you make the most delicious noises," Blaine growled undoing the first button of Kurt's jacket but Kurt stopped him.

"Not here," he said gently as he could, "Later."

"But…" Blaine protested as Kurt unhooked his legs from Blaine's waist. Kurt laughed pulling Blaine close again pressing there erections up close next to each other making both boys groan, "Later," He repeated.

"How much later?" Blaine asked with a frown. Kurt laughed again feeling slightly giddy, he kissed the wrinkles of Blaine's forehead from the frown.

"Oh I don't think I'll be able to hang on for every long," he said grinding there erections together making both boys gasp and groan again before he pushed Blaine away from him slightly and grabbed his hand and squeezing it tightly, Blaine squeezed back.

"God Kurt," he moaned, "I thought you loved me?"

"I do!" Kurt cried frowning.

"Then way are you so dam sexy?" Blaine sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head, "I'm so turned on right now, how can you just push me away like that?"

Kurt smiled as he understood what Blaine meant, "With great difficulty, come on we'll have to go back or people will start to get worried."

"Yes Honey," Blaine grinned walking along beside Kurt.

Kurt laughed, "I love you."

"I love you more," Blaine said with a small twinkle in his eye that Kurt had never seen before.

"Not possible," Kurt sighed leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder…

…

…

…

Mercedes smiled brightly as she saw Kurt walk into school the next day with a huge scarf around his neck, "Tell me everything!" she squealed before Kurt had even reached her.

"Later Mercy, Mr. Shue told me to tell you, Glee meeting before school come on," Kurt said he had, had a smile glued to his face since yesterday and it was still as bright as ever. Mercy linked arms with him as the two walked to the music room; everyone looked at Kurt grinning when he walked in so he immediately knew that everyone knew. He sighed and sat down in front of Puck and Mercy sat next to him.

"Nice scarf," Puck commented with a cheeky smile that Kurt knew meant he was planning something.

"Thanks," Kurt said warily.

"Can I try it on?" Puck asked but before Kurt could reply he practically ripped the scarf from Kurt's neck. Everyone gasped at the huge deep purple hickey on Kurt's neck, Kurt groaned sinking lower into his chair and blushing brilliantly.

"Great, thanks for that Puck," he hissed as the rest of the glee club chattered and made comments about the love bite on his neck.

"You're welcome," Puck grinned obviously pleased with himself.

"Take it by the size of that hickey I'm guessing things went pretty well," Mercy smirked raising an eyebrow.

At that moment Mr. Shue walked in carry a stack of rhyming dictionaries, he placed them on the piano before turning around and gasping, "Flipping hell Kurt, that is one massive hickey!" he exclaimed making Kurt blush even deeper, Kurt grabbed his scarf back from Puck and wrapped it hastily around his neck before crossing his arms across his chest and frowning falling into a grumping mood. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and smiled when he saw Blaine's name across the screen.

"Ooooh, lover boys text you," Mercedes grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored her, he opened the text and it heart skipped a beat as he read the first three words…

_I miss you_

Kurt smiled, he couldn't remember begin this happy in his entire life. He continued with the rest of the text…

_Guess what? Wes has got a boyfriend! Yep you heard right Wes is officially dating another guy, someone called Henry I think (snigger at the name.) Can I come over later? I really do miss you like crazy!_

_Blaine _

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the message and a small smile crept across his face, he was glad Wes had found someone else. Know he wouldn't have to worry about hurting his feelings any more whilst being with Blaine. Blaine. Oh God even his name made him feel like he had never felt before he met him. And now Blaine belonged to him, and he would always belong to Blaine.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. There's going to be one more chapter as a sort of epilogue so I'll post it soon!**

**Review replies:**

_**KindOfANinja-**_** Hey, Thanks so much for the review, I'm glad you liked the story someone said there was too much drama but now I'm not so worried so thank you! Oh and thanks for the tip you're right, it was at five past midnight so I wasn't really thinking straight. Lot's of love XXX**

_**Eatyourh3artout-**_** Heyya, Aww, thank you so much! I always love you're reviews so much they always brighten my day, hope you loved this chapter as much of the others, love and hugs back XXX**

_**SpazMoor-**_** I don't know whether you'll read this or not but thanks for being truthful in you're review. That's just you're opinion and a lot of other people loved it so I'm not going to change it sorry :/ But I'm glad you liked the first few chapters. XXX**

_**AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious-**_** Thank you so much and wow, I don't know whether you're happy with the fact you don't like Wes in this story at the moment. X**

_**Lgleek95-**_** Thank you! Hope you liked the update X.**

_**Janto-Lover-**_** Ha-ha, take it liked the fight then, hope you liked this chapter too XXX**

_**Gleek599-**_** That's okay! And thanks lot, hope you like this chapter X**

_**ShadowSparx-**_** Ha-ha here's you're next chapter enjoy! XXX**

_**Kneeshightwinkletoes-**_** Hope you liked this chapter! XXX**

_**Imalemonadeaddictt-**_** Don't worry about it, yep it seems so in this fanfic, hope you liked the chapter, XXX**


	18. Klaine camping

**A/N: Guys this is the last chapter! NOOOO! :'( **

_**I'll still answer you're reviews**_** but I'll do it by PM instead of posting it on the next chapter because there is no next chapter!**

"Right honey that's the last one," Blaine said banging the last tent peg into the ground wearing the outfit that Kurt put together for him, Kurt was really proud of that outfit, his best work in his opinion, his black jeans fit snugly in all the right places and his t-shirt was tight enough to show of all the muscles beneath but not enough to make him look like he was trying to hard. The only problem was that it made him even more impossible to resist.

"Mm…Not bad baby I taught you well," Kurt grinned sitting at on the floor a few feet back from the tent wearing simple light blue jeans and black top but he still looked amazing in Blaine's opinion, Kurt always looked amazing in Blaine's opinion.

"What's my prize?" Blaine grinned cheekily brushing of his jeans and running his fingers through the curls that Kurt refused to let him gel down.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Blaine grinned widely walking over and sitting down beside Kurt with a soft thump. Kurt kissed him gently.

"That's all I get?" Blaine asked outraged at the measly kiss.

"It took you half an hour!" Kurt pointed out glancing at his watch.

"It's not my fault it the wind blew it over," Blaine said grumpily.

"Blaine relax it's our anniversary tomorrow I'm sure I can make up for it then," Kurt smiled kissing Blaine's grumpy forehead. Blaine's face turned to an excited grin that is more commonly seen on a child.

"Is that a promise?" Blaine asked sliding closer to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him.

"Yep," Kurt grinned kissing Blaine's cheek lightly. Then he sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine grinned back, "More then you will ever know."

"Guys please get a room…or a tent," David grinned walking over with a roll of his eyes, "Foods ready."

"Brilliant," Blaine grinned, "I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry?" Kurt laughed as Blaine got to his feet and offered his hand to Kurt who took it.

"After I come over yours on a Saturday and Carole cooks," Blaine smiled squeezing in boyfriends hand. Boyfriend. Kurt was his boyfriend; he still couldn't believe it after a year tomorrow. Blaine remembered the look on Burt's face when Kurt told him they were going camping on there one year anniversary, but after a lot of reassuring we weren't going to have sex in a tent surrounded by there friends in a very non-sound proof tent he finally agreed to let Kurt go. Little did he know Kurt had lost his virginity a long time ago.

"You'll have to work it off later," Kurt sighed walking beside him.

Did Kurt just suggest we had sex later? "Really?" Blaine asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I didn't mean that!" Kurt said blushing a brilliantly bright red.

"It is my favourite work out," Blaine said blushing almost as red as Kurt.

"Guys I'm still right here you know," David said looking a bit pale.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered defiantly blushing as bright as Kurt as the three sat down around the fire opposite Wes and Henry who were in talking and laughing.

"Hey Kurt," Wes grinned his arm around Henry, the awkwardness between Kurt and Wes and almost completely gone. Blaine however…

"Blaine," Wes nodded with his jaw tight.

"Wes," he nodded back, Kurt felt him tense beside him and Kurt sighed wrapping his arms around Blaine tightly and kissing his cheek making Blaine relax again and snuggle closer to Kurt with a warm smile, "What would I do without you?" he whispered.

"Well, if it weren't for you I'd probably have been killed by Karofsky a long time ago," Kurt said breathing in deeply Blaine's sent that he loved so much.

Blaine winced, "Don't say that Kurt," he said.

"Sorry," Kurt shrugged. Blaine had saved him and now, they belonged together.

"Guys, enough Klaineing! I want to eat," Jacob said handing out the plates.

Blaine pulled back and grabbed a two plates handing one to Kurt.

"So Blaine, the ultimate choice, Kurt or food?" Tyler asked with a grin taking a plate from Jacob.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow, this would be interesting.

"Kurt obviously," Blaine said with a loving look in Kurt's direction which made Kurt blush.

"Kurt, Blaine or hairspray?" Ben asked dishing out sausages from the sort of makeshift barbeque they'd made.

Kurt's bit his lip with a slight smile, "Blaine…cause he would by me the hairspray if he loved me like he says he does."

"I would but we'd be very poor," Blaine said biting into his sausage, "Have you even seen the price of the stuff you buy?"

Kurt laughed, "We'd be rich anyway."

"Is that so?" Blaine asked both boys completely forgetting there audience.

"Yep, we'd move to New York, you'd become a famous singer, most likely a lead in a band I'd ether join Broadway or start my own fashion brand so we'd have plenty of cash," Kurt said taking a sip of his bottle of water.

Kurt had just planned there future together, oh my God, "Before or after we get married?" Blaine asked desperate to know if he thought about that stuff too.

"Before, then when we've got settled in and ready then we'll get married. Then maybe few years later think about adoption or something," Kurt said. He froze just realising what he just said, "Crap," he muttered to himself.

"Wow, Kurt you practically just planned out the rest of our lives," Blaine said unable to control the grin on his face. That life sounded so perfect, and he wanted it. But not with just anyone. With Kurt.

Kurt shrugged like it wasn't a bid deal, "It's just a stupid fantasy Blaine, Don't worry about it," But it was a big deal. That's how Kurt saw his future and he was pretty sure he didn't want it another way.

"I don't really think that far into the future but it seemed pretty perfect to me," Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt looked up with a huge smile plastered to his face, "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Blaine said resulting in the rest of the warblers to chorus in 'Awwwww.'

…

…

…

"Did you really mean what you said?" Kurt asked has he and Blaine snuggled together in there sleeping bags that night, "About the future…our future?"

"Of course I did," Blaine whispered pulling Kurt closer, "When ever I think about my future you are always in it Kurt."

The two stayed up talking, not realising how late it was until Blaine's watch beeped to tell them it was midnight, Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt once, "Happy one year anniversary," he murmured kissing his cheek and then down to his neck.

"Happy anniversary to you too," Kurt said struggling not to groan at the feel of Blaine's lips on his neck, "Blaine stop it," Kurt gasped as Blaine kissed down to his collar bone and started sucking on the delicate skin there.

"Why?" Blaine murmured against Kurt's skin.

"Because these tents aren't sound proof," Kurt said trying to block the gasp that was threatening to escape his throat.

"Kurt relax everyone would be asleep by now anyway," Blaine said kissing Kurt's neck again.

"Blaine please, I'm sure they don't want to wake up…up to this ohhh," Kurt groaned as Blaine's hand came out of his sleeping bag and stoked there way down Kurt's body.

"But it's our anniversary," Blaine muttered trying to pull Kurt closer.

"We promised my Dad," Kurt said trying to pull away.

"Baby, you're Dad still thinks you're a virgin, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Blaine said.

"No, not now," Kurt said firmly but kissed Blaine lightly on the tip of the nose making him smile.

"Can we at least cuddle?" Blaine asked looking completely adorable. Kurt laughed at the ridiculous question and started to un-zip his sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Zipping are sleeping bags together to make a double," Kurt explained un-zipping Blaine's sleeping bag. Blaine rolled out of it and let Kurt fit the sleeping bags so it was one big one before they both climbed into it. Kurt lying closely next to Blaine with his head rested on Blaine's chest, smiling as he felt Blaine's chest rise and fall beneath him with every breath. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt holding him close as possible and buried his cheek deep into Kurt's hair, "I think I like Klaine camping" Kurt laughed.

"I love you, so much Kurt," Blaine sighed certain that there couldn't be a more perfect moment, "Can I give you you're present?"

"You got me a present?" Kurt asked snuggling closer to Blaine's chest with a content sigh.

"Of course I did baby, why didn't you get me one?" Blaine asked searching around in the rucksack next to him.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked pulling a carefully wrapped present out from behind his rucksack, it was wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper with a turquoise ribbon wrapped around it that was tied into a perfect bow at the top.

"How come everything's perfect with you?" Blaine laughed pulling his own roughly wrapped present from his bag; the box was small and wrapped in sliver paper.

Kurt shrugged, "I'm a perfectionist," both boys exchanged gifts with smiles and thank yous. "Open yours first," Kurt told Blaine who nodded. Blaine tied the bow on the top carefully and then ripped of the paper to show a plain white shoe box.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You got me shoes?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Kurt asked with a blushing grin.

Blaine shrugged at carefully took of the lid, there were lot's of things inside, he looked at Kurt questioningly who was look nervous.

"It's just a box full of stuff that's important to me," Kurt explained digging around in the box he pulled out a ring that looked oddly familiar to Blaine, "This is the ring I wore on the day we first met." Kurt put the ring carefully back in the box and picked up a blue cloth, "This is from that day were we had the food fight and we had to clean up the kitchen," he said stoking it gently before picking up the frame that was laying face down in the box, he handled it gently, he turned it around to show Blaine a picture of him and Kurt, both at the park having a picnic, both of them were laughing and smiling at each other. Kurt looking perfect as always with Blaine beside him, boy boy's smiles and eyes were bright, "This is the day I truly knew how hard I'd fallen for you," Kurt said softly looking at the frame with a smile, "I put it in the frame my mother gave me before she died," Kurt said, Blaine could hear he was choking back tears as he gently stroked the outside of the frame, it was wood that had been carved into swirly patterns and varnished with gold paint.

"Kurt I can't take this," Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt, "This all means so much to you."

"No, Blaine I want you to have it," Kurt said pressing his lips against the Blaine in the frame and putting it back in the box with all the other treasures inside and closing the lid, "I trust you to take care of these. And I know you will, because I'm pretty sure they mean as much to you as they do to me."

"Of course they do. Kurt are you sure?" Blaine asked as Kurt handed him the box.

"One hundred percent," Kurt said as Blaine took the box gently from his hands.

"This is the best present anyone's ever given me," Blaine said, "Thank you," he kissed Kurt lightly, "Now you have to open yours," he grinned.

Kurt grinned taking of the paper in the only way he could, perfectly, inside was a small blue velvet box, the sort that you would find expensive jewellery in. He gently opened the box to see a plain silver ring, oh my God! Was Blaine proposing to him? They were just kids! Oh God.

"It's a promise ring," Blaine explain oblivious to Kurt's panic, "It mean I'll always care for you, and love you, and we'll always be together no matter how far apart we are."

Kurt felt the tears stream quickly and demanding down his cheeks, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life and he had seen some pretty beautiful shoes. He wasn't even able to talk he just sat there staring at the ring in front of him trying to control all the emotions flooding through him.

"Oh God Kurt, don't cry! I knew this would push you too far, I'm so sorry, just forget it ever happened and I'll get you something else…like…umm…maybe a…" Blaine panicked but was cut of when Kurt practically dived on top of him taking him into a bone crushing hug.

"It's perfect! I love it! Thank you so much!" Kurt squealed before kissing Blaine wildly and pulling away.

Blaine laughed in relief, "Good because I got one too," Blaine said pulling another blue velvet box from his bag and showing Kurt an identical ring to his. Blaine pulled the ring from the box, "I got it engraved," he told Kurt showing Kurt that in the inside it had the word 'forever' written in loopy writing.

"Best present ever, ever, ever," Kurt squealed again as Blaine took the ring from Kurt's box and slid it gently onto Kurt's ring finger. Kurt did the same to Blaine; Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed the ring.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered back.

**The end.**

**A/N: THANK YOU! To everyone who read and favourite etc and thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means so much and makes all this worth while! I'm so sad this fic is over but I'll write a new one soon so maybe you guys will read that? Just a suggestion if you liked this one. **

_**Please still review **_**I really want to know what people thought of the last chapter and I'll reply to you by PM! Love you all sooooo much! Once again Thank you!**

**Review replies:**

_**ShadowSparx-**_** Oh My God I can't believe this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, If you review I'll reply via PM because I really want to know what you think! XXX**

_**KindOfANinja-**_** I'm sad it's over too! Hope you liked the very last chapter :'( XXX**

_**Eatyourh3artout-**_** Here is you're very last update! :'( Thank you so much for you're support, please review I'll reply by PM. Loads of love and hugs! XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carolbp-**_** Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Maybe you'll read so more of my work went I post it? Anyway thanks for all the support it means so much! XXX**

_**Just a Dumb Human Like You-**_** Ha-ha, me too. Thanks for reading!**

_**Janto-Lover-**_**Thanks for all the support! Hope you liked the last chapter XXX**

_**AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious-**_** I agree with everything you send! Thank you for all the support and I hope you liked the last chapter! Lots of love XXX**

_**Gleek599-**_** thank you hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I enjoyed writing it! XXX**

_**Kneeshightwinkletoes**_**-Hope you loved that last and final chapter :'( thank you for all you're reviews! XXX**

_**Violethillbeautiful-**_** ha-ha thanks for all you're support with this story and I hope you liked the last chapter. If you review I'll reply by PM. XXX**

_**Lgleek95-**_** I really hope you liked the last chapter! Thanks for reading and your reviews! XXX**

**Byyyyyyye guys! Thank you so much! For everything! XXXXXXXXXX **

**Love you all with jelly tots! XXX**

**The end.**


End file.
